My Little Red
by TypsyGypsy
Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday the teen dissapears only leaving a burnt house, where did their Savior go? Draco Malfoy didn't want the Mark so he wishes to be away from this place, his magic grants him the wish and he ends up face to face with a growling large black wolf and a scared little girl, how was this safe! Dom!Harry Powerful!Harry Evil!Dumbles HPxDM SBxRL postHP:OotP
1. Chapter 1

I finally created a good story! Whooo! I hope you guys like this cause I had fun making it!

* * *

**My Little Red  
Chapter 1**

Shouts of him to wake up woke up the boy-who-couldn't-die, he groaned, his whole body ached, memories from last night came crashing down on him, he had cooked something Dudley didn't want and got in serious trouble for it and his uncle beat him bloody, breaking his ribs and arm as well as his nose, he remembered his uncle try and molest him trying to pull his too baggy pants off, but his magic had stopped it throwing the large man across the room, he had been so pissed that he took it out on his precious familiar, Hedwig, who at the time was screeching her worry and he snapped her neck. He looked around the room to spot the limp form of his beloved owl, he crawled up and gently stroked her feathers, "I'm so sorry girl," he sniffed, there was banging on his door to get up and cook breakfast, but he didn't get up, "I'll leave this place girl, I'll take something to remember you," he had read in a book he was studying that the native Americans when they lose their familiars they make a piece of jewelry or have a piece of them close to them so they will never forget them. He rummaged through his drawers and grabbed a large clip, a needle and some thread, gently he plucked a few of her feathers, large pristine white feathers where fused to the clip using some wandless magic that he had been practicing since he got here, "now I will always have a piece of you with me girl," he whispered going to his mirror to clip it in. He paused when he got there, he didn't look the same as he did yesterday, for one his hair was longer going past his shoulders and his nose wasn't broken anymore, he checked the rest of his body and to his surprise he was perfectly fine, there were no bruises or cuts and all his broken bones were fixed, he had grown taller, going from the shortest boy in the 5th year to around the tallest, his eyes were brighter going from forest green to bright avada kadavra green. A hysterical giggle broke through as he saw the magical tattoos on his now glowing pale skin (( Arms: http: fs71/i/2009/344/0/f/Elemental_Tribal_Tatoos_by_ Heart: http: fs41/i/2009/009/3/1/Elemental_Pagan_Tattoo_by_ and Back: http: fs71/i/2012/054/c/0/elemental_tree_and_wolf_tattoo_by_ )) the raven wondered why he all of a sudden become like this and it hit him, Sirius had talked to him about this last summer, he had just turned 16 and he may have gotten a creature inheritance, he inspected his lithe muscled form, what was he? he felt something poke his tongue and opened his mouth, sharp fangs, vampire, that was the first thing that came into his mind, he was a vampire, oh god, his sharp senses heard his aunt complaining about the freak not cooking breakfast, he sighed and put his shirt back on and tied up his hair putting in the clip, he smiled and brushed the soft feathers, "bye girl, I'm leaving this hell."  
He went downstairs and raised a eyebrow at the three, there was a deep hunger in him, but he just assumed it was because he hadn't eaten in two days, going to the cupboard he grabbed his trunk shrinking it with wandless magic and stuffed it in his pocket, "where do you think you're going boy?" his uncle Vernon said gruffly grabbing his shoulder, Harry span around and glared at his uncle, "I'm leaving, you all have been nothing but utter pricks this summer, my godfather died and what do you do while I'm trying to mourn, beat me within an inch of my life before trying to rape me," he said the last part in a animalistic growl causing his 'family' to step back in fear. He nodded at them before going to the front door but was stopped by Dudley, "What am I going to do without my punching bag huh?" the spoilt pig asked grabbing his arm trying to pull the now taller boy backwards, Harry growled and swung back punching his cousin in the nose, the pleasant crunching sound confirming that he broke his nose, he smiled at this, but the smile fell once he smelt he sweet smell of blood, the hunger in his roared and his fangs elongated causing Petunia to scream, his mind went blank as he let instincts take over and pounce on the tub of lard biting his neck to enjoy the taste of blood. In the back of his mind he could hear screaming and crying from his aunt and uncle, but he didn't care, he had to get rid of this hunger, Dudley was soon dry so he leaped to the next source of blood, his aunt, easily getting access to the giraffe neck and draining her as well, the hunger was gone as he finished her and he sighed wiping his mouth, he looked to where his uncle was, cowering in a corner, he grinned and went into the kitchen grabbing some food and shrinking it so he could stuff it into his pockets, he grabbed an apple and flicked on the stove letting gas fill the house, casually he grabbed his wand out of the cupboard shoving it into his pocket and his cloak putting it around his shoulders, he smiled at his uncle, "see ya Uncle Vernon," before the man could say anything he erected a bubble shield around himself and wandlessly sent a fireball in the direction of the stove, now invisible he left the house as it went up in flames, he could hear his uncle's screams, but he didn't care and walked down the street leaving his personal hell behind.

* * *

Sorry it's short, I will be putting these up reguarly, the lengths will vary.


	2. Chapter 2

So thanks to some reviews giving me a few pointers I should be able to, hopefully, make this story more easy to read, hopefully.  
I must apologize that it took me so long to add the next chapter, I already have these written mostly out, but thanks to a random camping trip with my mum and her friends I didn't have access to my computer. So I spent Australia Day camping and doing what most Australians do best on that hot day, go river floating, drink shit tons and hit on way too many hot guys who looked to be over the age of 18, I charmed them with my mindless babble of games, anime, and other bad flirtatious puns, sadly no men were in my bed, which was the car, that night, damn.  
But onto business!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did it would be filled with more sex, less death, and definitely more sexy Blaise.

**My Little Red  
Chapter 2**

An hour or so into walking he decided he wasn't getting anywhere walking, so he carefully packed away his cloak and transformed into his animagous form, a overly large black wolf, he winced as the thoughts of his godfather filled his mind, Sirius had started teaching him last summer and had successfully did it during the school year, he was supposed to show him this summer, but he was dead thanks to Bellatrix, the bitch.  
If muggles had seen him in his wolf form they would of thought he was a large bear, he was larger than a standard car, his fur was midnight black and eyes the same bright green, his clip with Hedwig's feathers were still in his hair-now-fur, he has spelled the clip to never come loose or fall out just for these occasions. He took off in a sprint going nowhere in particular, just away from everything.

By sunset he had found himself close to a tiny village that was surrounded by a forest and hills, he sniffed the air and growled, the place smelled of death and dark magic, he peaked out of the forest and stopped, Death Eaters ran rampage in the village, there were too many for him to take on so he stayed in the forest and waited till they left, so he buckled down hiding in the dark. They stayed for way into the night, Harry had taken a nap in his wolf form while he was tired from the running, the Death Eaters joyous cries echoed through the hills declaring everyone dead before shooting the typical skull and snake mark, they apparated away and Harry sniffed making sure it was alright to leave his hiding spot, once declared safe he carefully went through the village not wanting to stay too long in case of Aurors coming and recognizing him, he felt like being free this summer and not under lock down somewhere, he paused at a two story house, there was a smell that rose from the smell of death and old blood, it was sweet like vanilla and roses, he decided to follow his nose, easily jumping through the large hole in the wall, blood was splattered on the homey looking house and he winced seeing an arm, he went upstairs where the smell was coming from and walked straight into a cupboard door, he whined and rubbing his nose with his paw, stopping as he head a little giggle, cocking his head he watched as the door slowly opened to reveal a little girl with short white hair and white eyes, "hello wolf, I've been waiting for you," Harry was confused at this and turned back human, his clothes still on thanks to a charm Sirius has taught him, "how did you know I was coming?" the little girl smiled and hugged him, causing the vampire to freeze, wasn't this girl scared that he was a death eater? "I saw it in a dream, bad men would come and attack, once gone a black wolf would come and take me to a happy place," he looking down at the creepy white eyes,  
"are you a Seer?"  
"My mum and grandma were," he nodded,  
"well I guess I shouldn't argue with that," if Hermione was here she would of tried to analyses the situation, but with all the odd things happening to him at the moment he decided to just go along with it, following his instincts since they had never led him astray before, he head the familiar sounds of apparation outside the village, he could hear the voices, crap, Aurors, he could hear the familiar voice of Tonks and Kingsley, they needed to get out of here and fast, as if the little girl knew she put on a little backpack and a bright red cloak with a red hood, he blinked in surprise and she smiled, "hang on I need to grab something to hold on to," she went across the room and pulled out a red collar, "do you like the color red or something?" Harry asked amused turning back into his wolf form, if they were to get out of here, they would need to be fast, she giggled quietly, "It was mum's favorite color, this is her favorite cloak too," she clipped on the large red collar and jumped onto the wolf's back holding on tight, the large cloak easily covering her from view, she reminded him of little red riding hood, 'and I'm the big bad wolf,' he let out a snort of laughter before going down the stairs, the little girl quietly giggling, he listened out figuring how many were out there and where, there were two close to the house, but most were on the outskirts, there were about 10, good, he could easily do this, letting out a pulse of magic a blue glow settled around them like a shield before disappearing, he could hear the shouts of Kingsley, they had felt the magic, he let out a howl before jumping out of the house taking off into a sprint, the little girl shrieking with laughter, he easily dodged spells the Aurors sent his way, "faster wolf, faster!" the girl yelled and he obeyed tearing past the bodies and rubble to the forest, he almost ran over Tonks who had tripped while running and zoomed past Kingsley before jumping into the thick forest, disappearing from the shocked Aurors.

**CHANGE OF POV!**

Kingsley sighed as they apparated to a newly raided village, the fading green skull staring at his small team, the Death Eaters were already gone, and they were just there to see if anyone was still alive in this village. Tonks followed him as they walked around the outskirts of the village, so far no one was alive, he stopped as he felt a pulse of magic, "Someone's alive!" he shouted, everyone froze as they heard the howl, a werewolf? He heard his team yell out spells and Tonks yelled as they saw a large black wolf with a red spot on its back, it looked to be teasing his team as it easily dodged the spells, "is that a kid?" Tonks asked as the red spot laughed and told the wolf to go faster, "it couldn't of been a werewolf, no werewolf would take their kid to a death eater raid, so it must be a animagous," he said, he guessed it was a survivor or just someone who had seen the raid, since it wasn't attacking his team, if it went their way they would catch it, but he left it to his men, he heard a few clicks and looked to his side, Tonks had out a camera, "I gotta show this to Harry!" she laughed, but quickly pocketed the camera as the wolf came to them, they tried to put it under a body bind but it just dodged out of the way and sped up, he watched as the wolf disappeared into the forest, "SOMEONE GO AFTER IT!" He yelled and 3 Auroras jumped on their brooms and followed the wolf, he sighed and rubbed his brows, " gotta say it's fast," Tonks commented grabbing out a pocket mirror, "let's hope they're registered," Kingsley mumbled as Tonks called up the Ministry,  
" yeah we haven't found any survivors except for a little girl and a animagous, they ran before we could get them,"  
"What was there form? I'll see if we have it in the listings," Tonks grabbed out her camera and looked at the photo,  
"A black wolf, huge, I mean the size of a car, the little girl was riding it, aaaand it had green eyes I think?" the secretary in the mirror nodded looking through the database before shaking her head, "we have no black wolf animagi in our registers, so I'm guessing it was either a werewolf or unregistered, it could be a teen who just did it," Tonks frowned and Kingsley got into the shot, "couldn't of been a werewolf, they wouldn't of taken a cub with them to a raid and we were told no werewolves lived in this village," the secretary shrugged before cutting off the connection, the back man's own mirror vibrated and he quickly answered it, a grave looking Dumbledore on the other side, "Kingsley, something grave has happened, you and Tonks must come here for a meeting,"  
"We'll be there as soon as we can, we're on an assignment at the moment," the old man nodded before cutting off the connection, his group came back to them including the three on the broom, "we couldn't find them, they literally disappeared," one said,  
"There's also no other survivors," the leader nodded,  
"Well then I guess we go back, make sure to fill out a report on the damage and hand it back to me in the morning, good job tonight," they apparated out, Kingsley and Tonks going to Grimmauld Place.

Everyone from the Order sat in the kitchen including the children, Remus looked around worried, "Albus what's all this about?" Mrs. Weasley asked, the old man sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "my alarms went off regarding Harry and the Dursleys,"  
"Did the brat blow up the house again?" Severus sneered not happy to be here instead of in his lab,  
"no, it seems that the Dursleys have been killed in a fire,"

"What about Harry?" Remus asked in a panic, first his mate and then his cub? No it couldn't be,  
"I only found three bodies, Harry is missing. Severus have you heard anything from Voldemort?" the dour man shook his head,  
"no, the only thing I heard from the meeting tonight was the surprise raid, if it was him, I would of heard about it,"

"It must be Voldemort! Who else would kidnap Harry and burn down a house?" Ron complained fist thumping the table,  
"Mr. Weasley, has either you or Miss Granger received a letter from Harry this summer?" the two shook their heads,  
"He's been quite depressed from Sirius' death, he was so happy about this summer too, he told me Sirius had been teaching him how to get his animagous form and he finally got it, he was going to show him," the Order quieted down, they all missed the slightly insane man.  
"We must find Harry, who knows where he could be," the group nodded and Dumbledore turned to Kingsley and Tonks, "you were at the village that was just raided, were there any survivors?" the black man looked thoughtful before looking at Severus, "Severus do you know if any of the werewolves were in the raid?"  
"there were none, I was informed it was for the lower ranks to prove themselves, he wouldn't let the werewolves join a raid unless it was on a full moon and it was a major one, why?" Tonks piped up, "we thought the village had no survivors when we first got there, but we felt a pulse of magic and a large wolf ran out of a house with a little girl in a red cloak on its back, it didn't attack, just mess with us before running into the forest, we couldn't even hit it!" Hermione and Ron frowned at this, " what did it look like?" the young Auror fished out her camera and displayed a projection of the moving picture to the whole order, the wolf was running towards them zipping and zagging as colorful spells tried to hit it and the girl on its back," Hermione gasped, "That's Harry's form!"  
"Impossible!" McGonagall said her eyes not leaving the picture, "if it was Harry he wouldn't of ran from us, also why would he be at this village with a little girl at that?" Kingsley asked, " I suspected it to be the girl's big brother or a teenager of some sorts who changed into his form because of the danger and as soon as he could ran," the man concluded and Hermione frowned, "I'm positive that's Harry's form, after the incident at the Ministry he would go into the forest in his form, he'd always come back smelling of animal blood, I didn't question him thou, I thought it was just his way of coping,"  
"I don't like the sound of this Albus," Minerva commented, slightly pale, "It was Harry's birthday when he disappeared, and now Miss Granger is telling us he used to hunt, do you think he may of gone into an Inheritance?" the old man stroked his beard, "he may of, but that doesn't explain why his relatives are dead," the Order thought. Remus was worried for his cub, 'as soon as this meeting is over I'm going to look for him,' he thought, the group froze as a white dove flew in followed by a large black raven, the dove went straight to Dumbledore while the raven sat on the edge of Remus' seat, a letter in its claws but no one had really noticed the black bird, too focussed on the little white dove, said dove handed her letter to Dumbledore, who read it and went pale, "what does it say!" Molly said impatiently;  
"Dear Mr. Old man, do not search for Mr. Wolf, he needs to be with his pack, only those who are chosen will be able to find him. Have a good day and tell the red heads and the bushy haired girl that the big bad wolf says hi and will see you at the Burrow tomorrow. From Little Red riding hood. It looks to be written by a little girl," he put the note down on the table for the others to see, "what's little red riding hood?" A witch asked and Hermione spoke up, "it's a muggle fairy tale. Little Red Riding Hood is a little girl who wears a red cloak and goes to her grandmas, on her way through the forest she meets a wolf who tries to take her basket of treats to her sick grandma, in the end the wolf eats the grandma and the little girl. In kid versions a lumber jack kills the wolf and rescues them,"  
"THE LITTLE GIRL FROM THE VILLAGE!" Tonks yelled pulling up the picture again, the new picture was a close up when the wolf paused for a second, you could clearly see the hood slightly coming up and showing a laughing little girl with light hair, "so it was Harry, but how did she know who to contact and who we are?"  
"There was a family of registered Seers in the village, I'm pretty sure they had a child, if that is this girl it would explain how she hid from the Death Eaters and knew that the wolf was safe, she could of known who we are from either Harry himself or a vision," the dark man concluded and Severus cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, "Hermione were there any other tales of this Little Red Riding Hood?" the bushy haired witch thought for a while before snapping her fingers, " people used to make up stories where the wolf wasn't actually bad, just desperate for food, the little girl gives him some food feeling sorry for him, as gratitude he leads her out of the dark forest since she was lost, the lumber jack assumes differently and kills the wolf once he sees them outside the forest. People make up a lot of tales like the wolf was actually a werewolf and took the girl in when her village assumed she was a devil spawn, a witch. Or that they were actually in a relationship, but those are the adult ones."  
"So basically this little girl is saying that she is with Harry because he needs her and she needs him and that we aren't going to find him until he wants to be found," the Order nodded, everyone forgetting about the raven who had left with the dove upstairs to Remus' room.

The Order was soon dismissed considering how late it was and Remus wearily went to his room, stopping as he saw the raven and dove, "will you tell me where my cub is?" he asked quietly and sat on his bed, the raven cawed and handed him the note, it didn't have much just the word 'Burrow' and a time, 10am, there was a smear of blood at the end of the note and he sniffed it, the scent was clearly Harry and he pet the raven, his cub wanted him with him, he had questions to ask, especially about this little girl, he went to bed setting an alarm so he would be at the Burrow for breakfast.

* * *

So I made this basically tripple the length of the last one because I did think it would sound as good with out the Order's POV of the situation, also it's a treat for me since it was Australia Day and I'm currently drinking Midori at 1 in the morning.  
Goodnight suckers, leave me suggestions if you have any and I will post another one of these bad boys in a few days, be prepared for a bit more info on the mysterious Elemental Vampires and the little girl Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou again readers for trying to help me when it comes down to spacing these out, I need to learn not to press shft+enter since that is where it seems to be going wrong, oh well time to try it on another chapter. I'm quite glad people actually are enjoying this since it was quite a random plot that I thought up and it will probably get enver stranger as the chapters go on, but I hope you guys still like it.

**Disclaimer**: Nope still dont own Harry Potter, damn, oh well time to drown my sorrows in vanilla vodka.

* * *

**My Little Red**  
**Chapter 3**

Harry looked through the forest to where the Burrow was, "are you sure about this little one?" he asked his new charge, Alice. He found out that morning when they went to Gringotts to get the money they would need as well as find out if he had any properties Dumbledor didn't know about that she was a metamorphagus and that he was the heir to 5 houses and now the Lord to them as confusing as that was, it came with a benefit, they had found a lovely house to stay in for a while and he was now emancipated. Alice nodded, her short white hair was now long and as black as his, her eyes a similar green so she now looked like his own, or his baby sister, "you don't want them to worry, we will be gone for a while, and Remus is there too," he nodded and held out his hand, while in Diagon Alley they took some time to get some clean clothes, he was now in fitting black jeans and a black shirt with a silver dragon wrapped on it while she was in a blue sun dress and little blue shoes, he red cloak still on almost touching the ground.

They carefully walked to the Burrow he held her hand for a bit of comfort that he found the girl had, he gave Alice a questioning look and she nodded before he knocked on the door, he could hear Molly bustling about before she answered the door, she screamed and hugged the teen, "oh we thought Death Eaters got to you!" she sobbed refusing to let go, he chuckled and gently hugged her back being mindful of his new strength, "HARRY!" Hermione and Ginny yelled as they went in, both lept into a hug, he laughed and shook his head at the girls, "can I please breathe? It took me hours to get us here without being seen by muggles," the girls let him go and Alice climbed up onto Harry's back leaning her little head on his broad shoulder, "Deary what happened? You've gotten so much taller, sit! I bet you haven't had any breakfast yet," Alice giggled and the busily woman looked at the pale girl, "oh my so this is who Kingsley and Tonks were talking about, now Harry who is this?"

"I'm Alice, Harry's daughter," she chirped making everyone stop what they were doing, Remus rushed up to Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug and Harry followed, " come on cub, sit with us," he led them to the end of the table closest to the door and Harry filled up his plate letting Alice eat off it as well, " Harry what happened? We were so scared when we heard the Dursley's died and you had disappeared," the teen in question paused and looked over the table, Arthur was there as well as the twins, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, he needed to make this story seem realistic if he was going to get out of here scott free. "Everything is kind of fuzzy when I think back, all I can remember is Vernon killing Hedwig and then a explosion,"

"Why'd he kill Hedwig?" Ginny gasped, they knew how close he was to his owl,

"She was screeching that morning and Uncle Vernon wasn't happy with it, if I remember correctly I woke up smelling gas."

Arthur piped in, "they may have left the stove on since they run on gas, she was probably trying to warn you,"

Harry was playing this act perfectly, "That explains the explosion," he mumbled and Hermione nodded, " your magic must of protected you,"

"I thought it was death eaters when I came to so I changed and ran till I found Alice's village, she found me and we ran for it,"

"Why didn't you stay with Shacklebot and Tonks? They were there" Molly said wanting to know just why her surrogate son disappeared for the day, "I wasn't in the right mind at the time, I smelt wizards and witches and I assumed they were Death Eaters so I ran taking Alice with me since she asked," he pet the silky black strands and she beamed up at him enjoying her pancake. "Cub she smells like you," Remus commented sniffing the little girl who giggled and ruffled the werewolf's hair the raven nodded, "we went to Gringotts, they suggested a blood adoption since she refused to go anywhere unless I would be there with her, thou I'm not fussed, she helps," Alice smiled,

"If you don't have me the lumberjack would find you, he has been trying to get you since you were a pup,"

"Hush you or else," the little girl nodded going back to her pancakes,

"She's talking about Voldewarts isn't she?" Ron grunted and he nodded,

"She has a bit of Seer blood in her." He looked around the table and sighed, "we'll be leaving soon, I just wanted to say good bye,"

"WHAT WHY?!" Ginny cried out making Harry wince,

"I'm dangerous, I need to train and Alice warned me about going to Hogwarts this year, I would die before the year is over," Molly shook her head,

"you are saying right here young man, Arthur get Dumbledore, tell him we have Harry," the man nodded going over to the floo, Harry got up immediatly, Alice following as they went out the door, "STAY YOUNG MAN!" Molly yelled and something snapped inside him as she threw a binding spell, black wings tore his shirt to shreds as it blocked the spell and he whipped around to face the crowd that were at the door growling and hissing, "I am dangerous Molly, I must go train," he growled, Remus wearily came up to him, but Harry made no move to attack, Alice held out her hand and he gently took it, Harry heard the tell tale signs of the floo being activated and growled, "Harry, please, come back," Hermione said tears in her eyes and the teen shook his head, turning back human, "I must go, goodbye," he took Remus' and Alice's hand before portkeying away.

They landed with a thud in the front gardens of their new home, Alice was the first one to recover and she bounced giggling, "Wolf! Wolf! It's beautiful!" they looked up from the ground to see a large traditional Japanese styled house, the gardens blooming with life of different flowers and plants, Remus groaned windering if he was going to like the answer to his question, "where are we cub?"

"On one of the many properties I own, this one is in Tokyo, Japan" Remus' eyes went wide,

"Japan? Why are we in Japan?!"

"Volde won't think to look here, he'd look around Europe, but he can't touch Asia or Japan, it's too different, wizards and witches around here are hidden away from the rest of the world, you have to know a witch or wizard from here if you were ever going to find the wizarding center, " he chuckled getting up, a house elf popped to them and bounced excitedly, he wore a blue uniform with the Ravenclaw crest on it, "Master has returned! Oh this is splendid, what can Hiku do for Master?" Harry smiled, House elves were always so excited,

"Could you please set up three rooms for us and I think a bath will be good," the elf nodded and bowed before disappearing, they went in taking their shoes off before sitting in the living room, large floor pillows and a couch were there as well as a large TV, "that elf had the Ravenclaw crest," Remus stated with a smile and Harry nodded,

"This was the Rowena's vacation home, it's been passed down for a while to each heir. When I went to Gringotts this morning I found out I'm the Lord of three of the founders Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Griffindor, as well as Evans, Potter, and Black. We looked at the properties and Alice adored this house, it was either here or New Zealand," the werewolf shook his head, "you always surprise me cub," the raven just grinned and stretched out on a large silver floor pillow, "what about the full moon, I can't stay here," Harry waved off the worried man, "it seems like mum and dad knew I would live in Japan since they gave you a house in the mountains, in Japan, me, you and Alice can go up there for a day before and after the full moon, it's a perfect secluded place, the closest village is near the bottom of the mountains, mainly full of old people and farmers," Remus blinked before frowning, " you and Alice won't come,"

"yes we will, the pack stays together," Alice chirped pouncing on Remus, Harry added to the little girl's argument, "I am your cub and Alice is mine, you won't hurt your cub or mine, you won't be needing wolfsbane potion anymore either," Remus went to argue but stopped at the stern green eyes, "that potion is basically poison to a werewolf, hence why you look so run down, we'll be in a human free environment, we'll be fine," he reassured the man who sighed cuddling the little girl in defeat, "ok then, now I need to know who my little granddaughter is," he said tickling her, she shrieked with laughter, her hair going from black to blonde, " this is my little cub, Alice Lillian Potter, she's 5 and her birthday's the 9th of June, she's a metamorphagus/shape shifter if you haven't already figured," he chuckled and Remus took a deep breath of her scent committing it to memory, his wolf easily accepted her as part of the pack and another cub, "she's gorgeous," he chuckled, Hiku popped into the room, "Master the bath is ready," he bowed before disappearing, "family bath!" Alice yelled running in the direction of the bath, Remus shrugged and laughed before following with Harry.

The bathroom itself was huge, the bath taking up half the room, Alice was already naked and sitting on a stool using the shower head to wet herself, Remus blushed and spluttered while Harry laughed, "Moony, we're going to have to brush up on your Japanese culture," the werewolf huffed and glared at the teen who was now almost the same height, "and how do you know all this stuff?"

"Lord rings, gave me the basic knowledge of Japanese etiquette; bath houses are typical things here and the bathroom here is for more than one person, considering we are men and have the same bits we're fine and Alice is 5. You don't mind if we join you do you darling?"

"No, while we bathe we can talk about your inheritance," she said in a matter of fact voice while washing her hair. Both men stripped and proceeded to wash themselves before getting into the large bath for some relaxation, "so what's this about inheritance?"

"we you saw the wings,"

"And fangs" Alice added pretending her fingers were the fangs and Remus frowned, "you're a vampire, but from what I remember you're not your average blood sucker," Harry nodded and pointed to the tattoos that wrapped around his arms, "from what I'm guessing with these new tattoos it has something to do with the elements,"

"It's amazing what you can find at the library," Alice commented and Remus chuckled,

"Well this is Rowena's house, I'm sure we can find a book on creature inheritances or one on vampires." The man enjoyed his time with his cub even if it was short back in Britain, but now they were spending a lot of time here, he could be here for his cub and help him with the newest addition to their little pack and his studies, oh how he wished Sirius could be here with them, he would of loved it, but this was his chance to get to know his cub and actual be a father figure for his best friend's son, "so Alice, Harry said you were a shape shifter?"

" I can change into aaaaany animal, even the mythical kind, fish and mermaids are kind of hard to do thou," she frowned and Harry kissed her forehead,

"You're only 5, you'll learn. it's a trait most of her family had, hence why she was safe at the raid, and I don't know about you two but I'm getting out I don't want to become a prune," he chuckled and got out helping Alice as she got out too, Remus following, they dried off and in the other room, the house elf laid out sweat suit pants and shirts, "we should go shopping tomorrow," Harry commented getting dressed, Alice jumping for joy at this.

After asking Hiku they found out the whole top floor was basically a library that would make Hermione faint and this was only the small one! They easily found the creature section and Remus found a book on vampire types, sitting on floor pillows, or in Alice's case Harry's back, they went through it, "we'll you're not the sexual kind, thank god, or the regular kind, are you craving blood at all?"

"No, I've done it once and I've been fine since," they flipped through some more pages that didn't even describe Harry, "huh...an elemental vampire, seems you have all the makings for it,"

"Really?" He asked looking at the pages, the book had pictures showing the arm tattoos he had as well as his back one,

"So what's the one on your chest about?" Remus asked,

"my Coven's crest, if I ever make one, this would be the crest, since elemental vampires are considered on the top levels on the creature pyramid. It says that anyone can be born as an elemental vampire if the gods deem you worthy, then only your mate/bonded partner can become a full elemental, if you have kids or blood adopt kids they get a lower version of a single element," the werewolf hummed smiling to himself as he watched his cub study up on his kind, he looked so natural with Alice sitting on his back tracing the elemental tree, "what about the blood situation?" he was worried about this part, he knew Harry would be gutted if he had to constantly kill people in order to survive, but his fears were short lived as his honorary godson found the answer, "it seems another reason why my kind are so fantastic is because drinking blood is a rare thing, as long as I am in contact with the elements, so basically going outside or going for a swim, I'm fine, I only have to drink blood when I first come into my inheritance and only because it exhausted me magically and physically, blood is basically a faster healing potion or a pepper up," the ex-professor let out a sigh, thank god, but then the words hit him "so you lied about the Dursleys?" the teen looked a bit sheepish,

"Kinda, I went into my instinctual mode and latched onto the first source of blood I as close to which was Dudley and Petunia, I didn't want people questioning why there was two dead people on the floor drained dry of blood so I turned on the stove and left sending a bit of fire in and boom,"

"Didn't like them anyway so there's no loss," Remus shrugged, last summer they had talked about what happened at the Dursleys so he was actually quite glad they had left, "anything else we need to know?"

"Not really, just the no-brainer stuff, elementals are very protective of anyone they deem family including their coven and children who can be included as family or coven and when under extreme threats they turn deadly, they demand to be respected by the other creatures," Remus nodded and Alice yawned and Remus casted a quick tempest tutting at the time, 11pm, "I think it's time for little girls and vampires to go to bed," both pouted making Remus laugh and shooing them off to bed.

"Wolf," Alice starts but the raven quickly cuts her off, "you missy need to stop calling me wolf, how about Harry, or dad, papa, otoosan, hell even Ryry, but you can't just keep calling me wolf," she pouted and frowned at her tall father figure, he sighed trying to think of a compromise for the stubborn currently red haired girl, "How bout this, Remus has a nickname for his werewolf side, his name is Moony, how bout I let you choose mine so you can call me that when I'm in that form or when it's just me and you at home," she thinks for a second and he smiles as her uncontrollable hair goes from red to light blue, situation diverted, "ok, but I'll tell you in the morning papa," he chuckles and ruffles her hair, "fine, now what were you going to say?"

"Papa can I sleep with you tonight, just till I get used to the house," she asked basically pleading and he easily scooped her up from the stairs, "of course my little red," she giggled as he kiss her cheek and lead her to the master bedroom, which was right next to the bathroom and very close to her own room. His bed was only slightly raised off the floor, it was huge and the futon looked so comfortable, the whole room was done in blues and blacks with hints of green here and there, as the raven put her down she scrambled to take off her sweat pants leaving the large baggy shirt on and her underwear, it was too hot to be in anything else, tugging off his own shirt he lay in the bed pulling up the blue and silver sheet, Alice giggled and jumped right in snuggling close to the vampire, "night papa," something in his heart fills with warmth hearing this and he pets the light blue strands of hair, "good night my little Red," the raven mumbles and both fall asleep, the sounds of soft summer lulling them to sleep.

Later Remus checked up on them and smiled at the sight, the sheet half off them, Harry asleep on his back spread out on the large bed while Alice was spread out no top of him, half covered by the sheet, her head pressed against his chest near his heart, the werewolf quietly closed the door and went to his room throwing himself against the low soft bed and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

Hurray for new chapters!  
I appologize if the ending seemed off, I was reading My Immortal for a few laughs before hand and it messed me up a bit. I also am sorry if you guys know more about Japanese culture than me, in my mind it's only the setting so it didn't need to be as detailed, but I could be wrong about that, just dont go all crazy on me cause I messed some things up.  
Tell me what ya think and see ya later, next up shopping trips and odd cafe's, dont worry Draco will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

This is basically a filler chapter, I know saddening you have to go one more chapter without even the slightest mention of Draco. To make it up for this small chapter I'll post the next one this weekend since it'll take a bit to edit. I'm glad so many people are actually enjoying this story :)  
**Disclaimer: I Don't own these European boys an girls yet...damn.**

* * *

**My Little Red  
****Chapter 4**

Remus woke up to the sound of giggling and a unfamiliar weight on his back, "wakey wakey Uncle Moony," a sing-song voice sang and Remus groaned recognizing the voice immediately, "no Alice, it's still too early," the werewolf groans pulling the girl into a cuddle, she squirmed, "Papa help!" the girl squealed seeing Harry watching them from the door, he laughed and shook his head, "Moony it's already 9, we need to get breakfast and go shopping, the elves have already made us breakfast and went out to stock up on food," the werewolf groaned sitting up glaring at his well-dressed cub, "fine, did the elves leave my clothes?"

"yup, there on the end of the bed, come on Alice, let Moony get up," the girl giggled rushing over to her papa, her hair midnight black and slightly wavy going down to her waist, "Alice it's too hot today for your hair to be that long," Remus commented putting on his clothes from yesterday, Sirius was right, he really did look like an old man in those clothes, he thought as he checked a mirror, "fine," she huffed, her hair receding till it was just above her shoulders, "better?"

"It's missing something," Harry said with a smile bending down and putting his clip of Hedwig's feathers in her hair, "better," he murmured the spell so she couldn't take it out and it couldn't fall out, she gasped touching the feathers, "but these are special papa," he nodded and stroked her hair,

" Hedwig would have guarded you like the mother hen she is if she met you, they will keep you safe and that's very important to me my little Red,"  
"Ok" she mumbled gently running her fingers over the large feathers.

"So Alice did you figure out my nickname?" Harry asked as they left the house, emergency portkeys around their necks, or in Harry's case connected as a charm on the large red collar, he was going to buy a more fashionable one later today since it did come in handy, "yeah I did! The phoenix suggested it, I talked to her while you were talking to Uncle Moony, Corvus," she stated grabbing hold of her papa's hand as they streets started having a couple of people in them, Harry hummed, "I like it, what do you think Remus?" the werewolf looked down at the little girl with a grin, "I like it, now how did you get the name Corvus?"

"It's the crow constellation and since papa's hair is as black as a crow's and they have odd bright eyes usually, and also papa's wings that look like a crows," she quietly said the last part and Remus nodded, at least he didn't have to tell her not to mention anything magical around muggles.

"Now Harry will you be telling us where we're shopping or do I have to guess?" the streets were busy with people as they wandered, Alice now on his cub's back, they didn't want her getting swept away in the large busy crowds, "this is Harajuku, we'll do some shopping here before going to Shinjuku and then Shibuya, now let's go," he grinned tugging the werewolf along.

They had spent hours around Tokyo going to any shop that peaked their fancy by the time they had finished in Shibuya they let Alice choose the café they would eat in, she dragged them to an interesting butler café, the experience was embarrassing as girls giggled at them, the 'butlers' thought it was hilarious, "will that be all today?" their butler, Lawrence asked in smooth Japanese, Remus had put charms on them so they could understand and speak the language till they could do it themselves, "yes thank you," Harry stuttered, Alice giggling as she beamed at the older teen, "it was really yummy thank you," she chirped, other girls and butlers giggling at how excited the girl was, much to Harry's embarrassment, 'Lawrence' bowed and brushed his lips against her knuckles, "it was a honor to have such a lovely little lady here this afternoon, please come again," she nodded jumping up as her older escorts got up and payed, "Papa up please," she fluttered her lashes at the vampire who shook some hair out of his face, "oh course little red," he bent over scooping her up and putting her on his back, "uh if you don't mind me asking but why little red?" their 'butler asked with a slight smile, "because he's the big bad wolf who saved me from being alone,"

"Alice," Harry warned not wanting the whole café to know just how a 16 year old boy had a daughter, she huffed before nuzzling his neck, "I'm sorry Corvus,"

"It's ok little red," he whispered he gave the butler a small smile before they left , "I kinda wish we knew where the hidden spot is," Remus murmured and Harry pulled him into a dark alley, not a single soul was there and they were hidden away, "Hiku," with a small pop the nervous elf appeared, "Hiku where is the doorway to the magical area?" the elf thought for a second, "there's a large skyscraper in Shubuya crossing, it's called the Dragons Tower, it's like your British Diagon Alley, the 2nd floor is where the magic is,"

"Thank you Hiku, you may go home," the elf bowed before disappearing with a small pop and they set out to Dragons Tower and went in, it was less busy then outside, the bottom floor consisted of small trinket and jewelry shops and they saw a magic forming door and went in going up the small flight of stairs, "wow," Remus breathed, this place was huge and bustling with witches and wizards of all ages and sizes, Alice bounced eagerly, "I want a puppy,"

"Not a cat?" Remus asked raising a eyebrow, she basically had two dogs already, and she thought for a second, "maybe, I could get both..." Harry groaned and Remus chuckled as they went into a pet shop, Alice immediately jumping off Harry's back to look at the animals, Harry went to look as well, he had a delivery bird, the raven, but he went looking anyway, he looked through the lizard and dragon tanks, noticing Alice's eyes linger a bit too long on a manticore, he looked at a baby hydra, "Remus why am I tempted to buy the Hydra?"

"What is up with Potters and picking up three-headed animals?" the werewolf asked I turned around to see Alice playing with a puppy Cerberus, "reminds me of the one from school," I commented going back to looking, not a hydra, I hummed when I see two large snakes, one fully white while the fully black was at the opposite end both with the opposites color as their eyes, "yin yang snake? (They are actually just one long snake with two heads on either side, like cat dog) Why am I not surprised?" the man chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes, _"would you like to come with me?" _he quietly hissed so no one else would hear, the snakes whipped their heads around and looked at the teen, _"that would be acceptable" _the white one said, _"yeah we've been in here too long, what's the catch thou?" _the black one asked, _"You can't eat the birds in the sanctuary especially the magical ones, owls, or ravens and I have a daughter so no biting, looks like she'll be bringing home a Cerberus and a raccoon," _if snakes could groan these two would at the mention of a Cerberus, _"we find them worthy rules, we would like to come, please introduce us to your daughter once we are at your home," _  
_"of course," _he hissed dipping his arm into the tank and letting the two situate themselves around his neck, "papa!" his daughter sang coming up to him, "yes Alice?"

"I found them, Hades and Nook," she beamed the baby raccoon was curled up on her shoulder while she held the Cerberus, it was a German shepherd Doberman mix with a black and tanned cobra for a tail, " alright, you can have them both as long as I can keep these two," her green eyes went big as she saw the snakes and giggled, " they'll be good papa, Uncle Moony have you found anything?"

"I'm not looking for anything pup," she pouted but they went to the counter buying the animals before leaving, potkeying home. Remus lay on one of the floor pillows in the living room content on watching Alice bounce around with her Cerberus, "Alice I would like you to meet Yin and Yang,"

_"Yin, Yang, this is my daughter Alice," _the snakes slithered up to her and looked her up and down, the black haired girl giggling, _"It's very nice to meet you Yin, Yang, you have such pretty scales," _  
_"You are a speaker too young child?" _she nodded and petted Hermes, _"dad gave me his gift,"_ Harry just chuckled and scratched the top of his snake's heads, he looked around at his small family, Remus dozing off in the pillows and Alice tumbling around with her puppy and racoon, this was the life he always wished he had and he wouldn't be giving it up anytime soon.

* * *

Next chapter, the moment you have all been waiting for DRACO FLIPPIN' MALFOY. Now once that chapter's out and in the open I can focus on another story that has been buzzing in my mind. Not a fanfiction thou soz.  
Ok see ya this weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Just like I promised, here's a short chapter of the arriving blonde. I may post another chapter up if I feel up to it.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly. **

* * *

**My Little Red  
****Chapter 5**

Draco paled as he read the letter his father had sent him this morning, after classes and being securely locked in his room he had read it and he didn't like the contents at all. He was to take the Dark Mark when he came home for the Christmas Hols, that was only a day away, he could not take the Dark Mark, he didn't want to worship some creepy snake faced man, he shuddered at the thought.  
He didn't know what to do, could he go to his uncle Sev? No he couldn't, what about Dumbledore? No that man was manipulative and pretty stupid, he couldn't even find his precious golden boy, no one could. It was amazing how good that teen could hide away from everyone, maybe he should find Harry and beg for him to let him hide me, he really didn't want to, but he would if he ever saw the teen...  
The school year so far had been excruciatingly boring and it felt like it was cause the golden boy wasn't here, there was no one to mock and fight with not even the weasel or the book-worm were in the mood to fight, they seemed so sad without Harry.

He needed some air, so he could straighten out his thoughts, so he put on his coat and boots and went outside to the lake, everyone was eating dinner so no one payed any attention to him, the sliver of moon made the water glow molten silver, "oh how I just wish I could be somewhere safe and hidden away from all this mess," he sighed, there was a warmth of magic that spread around him before he felt like his body was being squished through a tube, next thing he knew he was face to face with a little girl with bright emerald eyes, a Cerberus puppy next to her, she blinked at the blonde and he blinked back, "Oh I was wondering when you would get here, you're a tad bit early. Hiku," a elf popped in eyes slightly widening at the guest, "please fetch us some tea, the British kind, I think vanilla green is suitable at the moment,"  
"Of course little one," the elf popped away before coming back with a small table and said tea, "thanks you Hiku, could you also get my papa in 5 minutes?" the elf nodded before disappearing, the little girl looked back at the shell shock Draco and handed him his tea, he gently sipped it sighing at the flavor, "nice isn't it? Hiku is always the best at making tea," she hummed and Draco looked at her skeptically, "why am I here?"

"Because you wished it," he looked at her again with a frown, "I wished to be hidden away,"

"And you are, most of Europe is looking for this place, or at least the person in it, none have yet to find him, you are safe here," they heard rushing footsteps and in the door way Remus appeared, slightly out of breath, "I smelt a new person,"

"Professor Lupin?"

"Draco Malfoy?" Alice looked at the shocked man, "tea Uncle Moony?" the werewolf nodded and sat down taking a cup, "Professor, who else lives here? Where is this place?" the man sighed and put down his cup, "you're going to have to wait till the head of house gets here, he is not going to be happy about this Alice, and Draco please don't call me professor, I would much prefer Remus," they heard the noise of running feet and in came Harry tripping over his own feet and falling right next to Alice, "nice of you to join us papa, tea?"

"Alice," he growled warningly, Draco was shocked to see the teen, this is where he's been hiding? And where even was here? Remus snickered, "and here I thought vampires were graceful," Alice let out a giggle and Harry huffed pulling Alice into his lap as he sat up, "I'm sorry that I came here as fast as I can, when Hiku gave me the message that someone was here I bolted thinking you were in trouble, my mistake," he sipped his tea and Alice snuggled down into his lap, her black hair changing to light blue, "so can you missy explain to me why there is a blonde sipping tea in my house?" he asked, Draco involuntarily shivered at the deep voice, "he wished to be somewhere safe, his magic thought this would be the best place to hide from the lumberjack," Harry hummed taking in the pale boy, he looked worse for wear, his hair disheveled, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, sunken cheeks, someone who looked to be in stress, "so you were asked to take the dark mark and you said no?" Draco frowned,

"how did you know?"

"Alice likes calling _him_ the lumberjack, she also has Seer blood in her so I'm guessing she saw you coming. I never thought you would want to join the light side," the blonde looked at his tea,

"I'd rather not be like my father groveling and worshiping a madman," the raven chuckled, "well then welcome to the pack, it's only me, Alice, and Remus unless you want to count the pets,"

"Where are we?" he asked looking around, he guessed Japan or somewhere in China because of the building, "we are in Tokyo, Japan, this is Rowena Ravenclaw's little getaway home. Remus we're going to have to plan out another training schedule," the man nodded, "Hiku," the elf popped in and Harry smiled, "Hiku I need you to get Mister Draco Malfoy's trunk from Hogwarts, do you think you can do that? If not I can ask someone else," the elf looked nervous and shook his head, "I'm sorry master, I don't like going to Britain,"

"it's perfectly fine, you can go back, we'll be needing lunch soon," the elf nodded and popped back and Harry sighed, "Dobby!" there was a crack noise and Draco's eyes widened at the familiar elf, "Oh Master Harry Potter sir! We's been looking everywhere for you! Oh what does Master Harry Potter need, I am at your service,"

"I need you to get Draco Malfoy's trunk from school..." he paused for a second a grin forming on his face, "and if you can his clothes from his house and anything that's his, you must not tell ANYONE where we are do you understand?" the house-elf nodded rapidly,

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir, you seem safe here away from all the bad wizards and witches," he bowed low before disappearing with a crack, Alice jumped up from her spot and tugged onto Draco's hand, "I'll show you to your room, come on," the other two chuckled and Draco was dragged to the room next to hers, it was the same color scheme as most of the bedrooms, blue, black, with hints of silver, the windows letting in the bright sun, "so why do you call Har-Potter papa?" she hummed and turned to look at him, "because he saved me and then adopted me," he scoffed, "of course the golden boy saves a little girl,"

"He didn't just save me you know, I saved him as well, it was fate for the big bad wolf to meet little red riding hood,"

"What do you mean, you saved him? What can a little girl do?" he sat on the edge of the soft bed and she sat in his lap reveling in the sandalwood and lavender scent, "little girls can do a lot of things, like save a broken man from insanity, and warn him about his early death if he went to school, and how a wolf shouldn't be a sacrificial lamb to the lumberjack,"

"Potter was going to go into insanity?" she nodded, "enough of this sad talk, would you like to feed the birds with me?" he nodded letting her lead him to the wooden balcony and across the snow-covered gardens to the bird sanctuary, it was huge and he watched slightly at awe at the different types, "did you buy any of these?" she shook her head, "they came at their own free will, just like you, now let's see who likes you," she led him into the open glass building, warming charms had been placed inside, he had to smile at the little girl who held out her arms, doves and sparrows claiming her arms, a large raven landed on her head making her laugh, "this is Morgana, papa's messenger bird," he frowned last time he remembered he had that beautiful snowy owl, he looked around, but there was none he looked at the girl again and noticed her hair clip, they were the exact same feathers as Harry's owl, "what happened to his snowy owl?"

"She died trying to protect papa from his uncle, she now protects me," Morgana stared at Draco for a second before flying onto his shoulder nuzzling his hair before flying back to a high branch, he looked around and spotted falcons, hawks, eagles, swallows, a couple of different owls, rainbow colored birds, he even spotted a macaw, "some stay for just a rest and some food, while others make their home here," she poured some seeds into his hand and he watched as all different colored birds flew into his hand to eat them, a phoenix flew onto his shoulder and trilled happily, "that's Serenity, she's been here since we came,"

"she's beautiful," the blonde was telling the truth, she was a silvery white, a few feathers were blue as well as red, she looked like a white hot flame, the phoenix trilled at the attention, "do any of the birds of prey stay?"

"the owls do and I know the Merlin hawk stays and one of the falcons." They emptied their hands of the bird seeds before going back to the house, they had chatted about the birds and their favorite animals, the blonde found he really enjoyed the little girls company since she was a breath of fresh air from the cunning Slytherins and adults, she was quite innocent and just liked to talk and play, they came inside and welcomed the smell of lunch, with the help of Alice Draco was situated between herself and Remus, plates of different food in the middle, "ok we're going to have to explain this to Draco," Remus hummed in agreement, "ok what you have in front of you is roasted pork ramen, it's basically noodles, then in the middle are dishes that you can eat afterwards if your still hungry like dumplings, takoyaki, ebi fry, and a few other things, just taste them and find out if you like them, it's how I figured out what I do and don't like. Later the elves will bring deserts, so mainly fruits, taiyaki, melon pan, I know Alice likes eating choux cream," Draco nodded, if smells went by anything he'd have to say he'd like a lot of this food, they dug in and the blonde could only marvel at how good it tasted, he stayed quiet as the other three chatted about what they did and what they needed to do.

Lunch soon turned into deserts, the blonde basically trying anything Alice gave him, he enjoyed the selection of cut up fruits, but didn't know about the fish shaped thing, "Draco you've been staring at the taiyaki now for a while," Harry stated making the blonde blush slightly, "what is up with the Japanese and fish," Remus snickered, "it doesn't have any fish in it, it's like a pancake with a sweet filling, try," the raven handed him one and he took a bite, it was filled with creamy chocolate and it tasted like a crispy cake, he shivered at the deep chuckle from the other, "that was my first reaction as well," the group chuckled and Draco looked around at the three, this was to be the place he would stay till they were ready to face the war and in all honesty, he could get used to living here.

* * *

There we go new chapter, hope y'all are happy with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Horray for a new chapter am I right? Now before we go onto the story I'd like to point something out before someone argues about this.

Alice is a 5 year old and is pretty smart and mature for her age, that is because she has Seer blood, that's my main excuse for her being more mature then a usual 5 year old kid who mainly runs around and screams all the time. Now the last chapter Harry and Remus didn't freak that the Draco was in their house mainly because Alice was sitting their drinking tea and was completely relaxed, from previous situations (that I have not written in here) they have learnt that if Alice is calm when something strange happens then it's fine. Yes they rely a lot on the little 5 year old.

I just wanted to say that to clear any confusion you may have in the fact of how mature the kid can sometimes act, I'm actually tempted to draw her... Ok never mind onto the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**My Little Red  
****Chapter 6**

Draco woke up the next morning to barking and squeals of laughter, sleepily he walked outside to the source of the noise, "good morning Draco," Remus said politely sipping his coffee, "mornin' was goin' on?" the blinked back his sleep to see the thick white garden, "fresh batch of snow, just begging for two cubs to play in," he was about to ask what he meant by that but couldn't as a large black wolf jumped out of the thick snow, black raven wings stretching out making the snow re-fall to the ground, while Alice laughed throwing snow balls at the wolf, "when did you get a wolf, I mean I saw the Cerberus, but..."

"That's Harry, he finds it necessary to wake us up by playing with Alice," the man grumbled the last part making Draco chuckle. They watched as Hades try to play fight with Harry for a couple of minutes before Remus broke the silence, "it's nice isn't it?" Draco whipped his head around to look at the ex-professor, "what do you mean?"

"Just the fact that here we don't have to constantly keep alert, we can have fun and relax without worrying. It's nice to see Harry like this, he was so tired last year, but now he's always smiling and laughing, acting like a real teenager." They watched them romp around for a few more minutes before breakfast was called and Harry came up to the balcony covered in the powdery white snow, grinning like a loon, his bright green eyes filled with childish glee, after a quick drying and warming spell they sat down for breakfast, Alice immediately going for rice porridge, fruit, and a thick slice of toast, he grabbed what Alice was having and slowly ate, "so Christmas is in 2 days, what will we be doing?" Remus asked taking a bite of his toast and looking to the head of house, "well we could spend it here or go up to the mountains for the day, have a bit of fun there, we can go shopping today if we need to buy any presents and I think just for the hell of Draco being here, the little lady should choose our restaurant for tonight," her eyes went big and her hair changed multiple colors to show her excitement, "should I be afraid?" Draco asked eyeing the little girl, "she enjoys the wacky restaurants and the first time she chose which cafe to go to, we ended up in a butler themed one, almost got a guy's number thou so it wasn't too bad," Harry shrugged before looking at his little charge, "will we be needing to dress up for this?" she nodded and he groaned, "Remus will help you," the man laughed, yesterday Draco didn't get a good look at his old professor, but now he could, the man looked younger somehow and dressed much nicer, the man actually looked no older than 27 and was carefree unlike how he looked when he was their professor in third year, he was snapped out of his thoughts as Harry asked him a question, "pardon?"

"I asked if you know your animagous form?"

"McGonagall was starting to teach it this year and Uncle Sev was teaching me as well whenever we had time,"

"How far have you gotten?" Draco thought for a second and bit his lip in thinking, "I can visualize it, and last time I tried I could get the tail and ears, I have no actual clue what it is thou,"

"Well I think you've made pretty good progress, when Sirius tried to teach me I got stuck with a tail for a week," the blonde laughed and Alice giggled, "ok let's go shopping," she yelled jumping up, the werewolf tutted her, "you need to get dressed first missy," she ran out of the room barely after the werewolf finished, Remus got up with a chuckle to get changed and Harry got up as well helping Draco up easily now that the blonde was slightly shorter than him, which frustrated Draco immensely.

Once the group of four was dressed they went out shopping, considering most of them had already bought presents they didn't buy much and soon they were back home hiding away all their little things.  
Draco watched as Morgana flew through a window and straight onto the top of the dark haired teen's head, Harry gently took the note and read it, the blonde watched as the avada kadavra green eyes went slightly wider a small grin on his features, he stood up quickly and looked at Draco, "I'll be back in 2 hours, if I'm not home by then, well then fuck," he told the blonde giving him a quick peck on the cheek before apparating away, Draco's face went red a snicker from the doorway was heard and he spun around to see Remus, "oh young love," he sighed and the blonde frowned, "Draco don't give me that look, it's only been a day and a bit and I already know how deep those feelings run in the both of you, probably since 1st grade hmm?" the blonde's face went slightly brighter before he gave a mumble and paced off to his room.

"Alice do you have the costumes?" Harry asked and the little girl nodded rushing off to her room before coming back and throwing two at him, "thank you little red," he kissed her temple before going to his room to give the other costume to the 2nd new member of his pack.

An hour later Remus and Draco came out of their rooms fully in costume, the werewolf had to giggle at the white rabbit ears, "oh she got your personality to a 't' in this costume," he laughed and the blonde huffed, Alice skipped in with her Alice costume, her hair the same blonde as Draco's and her eyes the same bright green, "now where is Harry," Remus asked and chuckled as he felt hands cover his eyes, he stopped though when the scent assaulted him and quickly span around, "Happy Early Christmas," the man said and Remus let out a happy squeak before jumping him into a hug, Harry sauntered in smirking as he easily caught Draco's attention, he tipped his large top hat before looking at the two men, "are we ready to go?"

"H-How?" Remus asked shakily stroking the face of Sirius Black, "Rowena had a book all about Soul Magic and it had a few pages about the Veil, I went this afternoon to see if I could actually get him out," Remus pulled the teen into a crushing hug, "now this is the best Christmas present," Sirius let out a bark of a laugh, "Pup has already caught me up on everything so how bout we go get something to eat, I'm starved," Harry scooped up his little Alice and they apparated close to the restaurant in a alleyway, what Draco saw was amazing, a Alice in Wonderland themed restaurant, now he got the clothing references, but he was glad it wasn't only them who had dressed up, lots of people were in costume eating and sipping drinks, Alice bounced and giggled as they were seated.

The food was great as usual and the group took to small talk, once the food was gone and desert dishes empty and payed for they started to leave a reporter of some sorts stopping them for a second, "hang on, can I get a picture or two and maybe a few questions? I'm writing a book about themed restaurants and your costumes are amazing!" the girl gushed and Harry blinked, "ah you are?" she blushed and shook her head, "Oh where are my manners, sorry, my name's La Carmina," he bowed slightly and bushed his lips against her knuckles making Alice giggle and the other three roll their eyes, "just call me Corvus," she blushed before scrambling with her camera getting a few quick shots of them all, "so, Corvus, what made you come here?"

"we sometimes let the little one choose where we go to eat," the smaller Asian looked at the little girl with a smile, "I love your costume, you fit well with your big brothers," the group looked at her before Sirius let out a bark of a laugh, "did I say something funny?" she frowned and Remus chuckled, "there not brothers, and the little one of Corvus' daughter,"

"I apologize, it's just that you look so young I assumed..."

"Don't worry about it, I am kinda young to have a kid, but I do, now are there any other questions?" she nodded before rattling off more questions, some were tweaked a bit so she didn't know the costumes were basically made with magic, but they were soon free from the little Asian woman and they quickly left going to a empty alleyway and apparating home.

Draco smiled as he peaked at the scene in front of him, Remus and Sirius were curled up on the couch quietly talking to each other, it reminded him about how his parents used to be as a child before he mad man came back, so caught up in each others love, he jumped as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, from the feeling of a hard chest he guessed it was Harry, "come on, let's leave them so I can give you a late lesson," he whispered into his ear making the blonde bite back a moan and a shudder, no Harry didn't mean it like that, he didn't even think like that! The stupid innocent Griffindor! He followed the raven to his own room which was nicely decorated, he scrunched up his nose at the pile of fabrics in the corner, he wanted to investigate why the tidy room had that pile, "I wouldn't go near there if I were you, it's a snake nest and they're kind of tetchy in this cold weather," he nodded and sat on the floor near the bed, "so why are you inviting me in your room Potter?"

"Since we're basically living together you might as well call me Harry, Draco and for why I thought it was obvious," the blonde gulped as he watched the teen undress, did he want to do that? No it couldn't be, "get you mind out the gutter, I meant you need to get your animagous form," Harry turned his back to the blonde to hang up the coat, vest and bow-tie, Draco stared at the elemental tree, the wolf that was sitting under it stared at him before letting out a silent howl, "so how are we going to get my form?"

"It shouldn't take too long, close your eyes and picture your form, that's how I successfully did it," the blonde nodded relaxing and looking into himself, he could see the silhouette, it was long a furry animal of some sort with a long fluffy tail and long muzzle, he could see the white fur with a black pattern, the silhouette slowly came into the light letting out a yip before leaping into the spotlight, Draco gasped before opening his eyes, he felt smaller, he looked up at Harry who was chuckling, he flicked his tail, wait tail, he looked at the white fluffy fur and yelped falling backwards, Harry laughed harder and he growled leaping onto the raven's chest, "now this is a pretty form, who's have thought you'd be a marble fox, I always thought you'd be a ferret," he scratched the fox's ear and Draco blinked at him, he was a fox? He quickly jumped to the full view mirror to check himself out, he was mainly white with black markings around his eyes, the top of his head and ears as well as a long strip of black going all the way down his back to his tail, he also had black 'boots' on, he had to say he looked quite nice, "now try to change back, just think of your human form," he did just that and soon he was back to normal he grinned and hugged his former rival, "thank you thank you thank you! I don't know how you managed to help me get it do fast, but ahh thank you," Harry chuckled and ran a hand through the silken blonde locks,

"No problem, I don't think I got to properly tell you, but let's not let old rivalries get in the way hmm? Let's have a new clean slate," the blonde hummed sleepily before sitting up and holding out his hand, "Draco Malfoy, I like green eyed ravens, fun dates, and my favorite color is blue," Harry raised a eyebrow before shaking the teens hand, "Harry Potter, I have a thing for blondes, spontaneous dates, and my favorite color is silver," Draco pulled his face closer smirking slightly as a pink tint hint the raven's cheeks, "any specific types of blondes?"

"Male snarky blondes, with smooth pale skin and the ability to stop me before I do something stupid, any type of specifics for these green eyed ravens?" he asked with a wink,

"Mmm, they have to be male, with good family values, I like them with smooth skin and hard muscles, oh and they must have scars, makes them seem so much more powerful and dangerous," he said with a smirk and Harry couldn't take this anymore and pressed his lips against the petal soft ones in front of him, arms wrapping around the slim waist of the blonde who straddled his thighs and responded eagerly, running his tongue along the thin lips he breached the slightly smaller man's mouth groaning at the taste of warm apple pie, Draco soon pulled them apart panting, "I should probably go to bed," the blonde whispered and Harry swallowed before nodded, "I guess, I'll see you in the morning," he pecked the soft lips again before letting the blonde go watching as he basically sauntered out of his room, groaning her got up to take off the now slightly wrinkled pants, pulling on some comfier pj pants he landed with a thump on his bed, going to sleep with the thoughts of a certain silver eyed blonde.

* * *

Whoa! I think that's a nice way to start their relationship and yup had to have Snuffles join the pack!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo mates! Going to put up not one but two chapters up tonight since this will be the 'Christmas Special' part of the story and I want you guys to enjoy it.  
**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, it's basically finished anyway.**

* * *

**My Little Red  
Chapter 7**

Draco and Sirius looked around the house they were staying at for the night, it was pretty big, not as big or as elaborate as the main house but still pretty big, thou it was mainly just one large room with beams to support it as well as to put panels when wanting to create more rooms (house from wolf children: Ami and Yuki). Outside was covered in a very deep layer of snow, something that made Harry and Alice excited to go outside. There were no house elves in this house so Harry decided to cook dinner, the kitchen itself was large and open for everyone to see, "Moony I love this place, Lily and James definitely spoiled you," Sirius chuckled before giving the taller man a kiss on the cheek, "Also how come as soon as I come back to the land of the wizards you have shot up and filled up like a weed! If it wasn't for Alice and Draco I'd be the shortest!" the man complained,

"Hey I'm the same height as you," the blonde argued, Sirius stuck his tongue out childishly, "I'm just saying my pup goes from being around 5 ft. 5 to 6ft 3! I've only been gone for a few months!" he sighed and collapsed on the ground, "well then you're not going to be pleased with my animagous form then," the man groaned covering his eyes, "what is it?"

"A very large black dire wolf,"

"Oooooof course! I would of preferred you as bambi, then I could chase you around, but noooo, has to be a big dog,"

"I blame you and Moony, your animals have been rubbing off on me," the teen turned off the stove and set up the five plates, "sit your butts down so we can eat," the family didn't need any more prompting as they sat at the table, Sirius and Harry taking the head seats, "delicious as usual Harry," Remus complimented, no Japanese food today, just simple fettuccini cabanara, Alice and Draco hummed in agreement and that was the only noise they made as they ate.

"What will we do for a tree?" Sirius asked and Harry grinned, "I wanted this to be silly as possible, and yes we will decorate him," he said at his grinning daughter, he pulled a small statue out of his pocket moving back a bit before enlarging it till it almost touched the beams, everyone was silent till Sirius burst into peals of laughter, Remus, Alice and Draco soon following, "H-How did you get a statue o-of my father and U-uncle Sev?!" Draco asked through gasps of breath,

"Brilliant huh? I found a spell in the library that could make a statue out of anything in your mind, I thought this would be perfect as a Christmas tree," he looked at the statue, they were dressed as magical girls in the terrible poses, Harry looked at Alice, "I blame you with your TV shows," she giggled and looked at the box of decorations and grabbed the tinsel, Sirius lifted her up and she wrapped it around Lucius' neck, "I say this doesn't even need any decorations, maybe a few lights," Draco commented, he looked at Harry and snickered, "can we make a few of these types of statues and send them to father," everyone grinned,

"YES!" Harry yelled running to grab the material to make them, he came back with small blocks of different woods as well as white marble with blue veins and black marble with silver veins, "so what should they be?" he asked laying them down on the floor, he had a idea and muttered "simulacrum fingere" it turned into both of them posed sexily half naked, Draco cackled, "oh that's brilliant, can you make them enlarge as soon as they open the package?" Harry nodded and the blonde grabbed his own wand muttering the spell on a block of wood, it turned into Voldemort in the sailor moon outfit and pose, Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "oh I've got one!" he said the spell on the black marble and it turned into Lucius, Severus, and Voldemort as strippers, Remus couldn't help himself and laughed and couldn't stop, "I've got a few more, I have a perfect one, let them know that his beloved son is here with us, we can leave him a little message, and another one of just what he is doing here," he grinned wickedly, "we need to give them a copy of our Christmas tree as well!" Alice yelled and Sirius nodded in agreement as he helped up Remus, Harry muttered the spell three times tapping the marble, cherry, and gum wood, the marble turned into the five of them standing there happily, Sirius with his tongue sticking out while Harry was winking and Alice holding his and Draco's hands, the cherry turning into Voldemort, Severus, and Lucius as girls and the last one being the copy of the magical girls. Harry charmed them to never break even under powerful spells and fire, they would enlarge slightly so they could see the details in each, the stripper one and the group one going life size one Sirius' request, he made the group one animated and have a little bit of themselves in it, not enough to reveal where they were, but enough to jest.

Draco smiled and wrapped them up labeling it for 'Uncle Sev, Father, and The Dark Lord from your favorite teens' while wrapping it Harry slipped in another statue while Sirius and Remus shooed the little girl to bed, it was of the two teens in a very steamy position, clearly having sex with both his snakes wrapped around Draco and hiding his privates (think of Virus' route in dmmd: REconnect), Draco's face turned bright red as he studied it "Father is going to have a fit when he sees this," he mumbled putting it in and making sure it was secure, Harry called serenity who trilled a happy little tune, "ok Serenity think you're up for a stealth mission," the phoenix bobbed her head and Draco grinned making the package feather light before handing it to the lovely phoenix, "you need to put this under the Christmas tree, make sure it can be easily seen," Serenity gave each an affectionate nip before disappearing in a flash of white fire. They went to bed after adding glowing orbs to their 'tree' with only three futons thou Harry volunteered to go without, changing into his animagous, Alice eagerly cuddling up to the furry body, Draco kinda wished he could join them, but instead slept in the futon next to his raven.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling a extra body on him, he looked down to see Alice, her hair reverted back to being white as she slept, he then spotted Draco who somehow in the night rolled out of the futon to curl up with him the quilt covering most of him, he let out a snort of laughter in his form before looking at his guardians who were still asleep, both curled around each other and looked like nobody could remove them from that position, "good morning papa," Alice whispered while yawning, she pet the soft fur burying herself into him wanting more sleep, he nuzzled her letting out a small whine, "too comfy," she mumbled. Draco shifted snuggling up closer and Remus stirred and sleepily looked around spotting Harry and laughed quietly making Sirius wake up, "oh cub they seem to be too comfy to move," he commented getting up with a stretch before petting the large wolf's head, Harry whined before nudging Draco with his nose, "mm no Blai, 'leepy," he mumbled and Harry huffed before giving him a big long lick up his whole head making half his hair stick up straight, Sirius witnessed this and started laughing hard and Remus couldn't help but snicker as Draco jumped up, "ewwww dog slobber," Harry got up and hit the boy in the head with his tail before walking to the tree, Alice still on his back asleep, sleepily holding the steel collar that was around his neck, "did you have to lick me?" Draco whined and Harry changed back into a human once he put Alice on the floor, "you wouldn't get up and I needed to stretch my legs," he said with a stretch, Alice bounced with a grin, "can we open presents now?"

"Of course, boys stop bickering, sooner we open these the sooner we get to going outside for some much needed running," Remus said with a chuckle as Harry's and Alice's eyes sparkled with excitement, they all sat in front of the 'tree' snickering each time they looked at it, the presents were put into four piles for each person, Harry and Remus felt bad about not getting Sirius anything but he waved it off, "I'm here with all of you, safe, and not insane, that's good enough for me," that got him a hug and a kiss before the four ripped into presents. Alice got a Seer's ball, a stuffed vulpix plushie, and a charm bracelet. Remus got mainly books, one on werewolves written by werewolves, another on ancient spells, and a handmade book on how to translate written parseltongue. Draco got a white gold necklace that had a thin gold feather on it, a leather and steel cuff with Harry's coven crest as well as a book on vampires and their mates. Harry got a few new shirts, a dog brush and a wing care kit, as well as a book on it, and a cuff with steel almost the same as the one he got Draco that had every crest he was lord/heir to as well as the Malfoy crest and his coven crest.

"Now come on I want to run and chase a few sleeping rabbits," Sirius grinned at that, Harry and Alice ran out only wearing their pjs as Harry changed to a wolf and Alice jumped on with a giggle, Draco followed after them as a fox still getting used to running, while Remus and Sirius followed them at a much more sedated pace. Draco chuckled in his fox form as Alice jumped off once they slowed down making her fall through the thick snow, Harry let out a small bark before picking her up gently, her whole body basically in his mouth, she had turned into a white wolf pup once she landed in the snow and proceeded to yip and bark and bounce around Draco, Harry nudged him into playing with the little girl while he went hunting tracking down a big deer, he could hear Sirius bark happily and Draco and Alice playing as he stalked up the mountain.

Draco lept and bounded after the energetic wolf pup, they play fought and played chase, Draco found it exhilarating he looked around for the hard to see wolf pup, his froze as he heard a loud roar and a yelp as Alice came shooting out of a cave he didn't even see, she hid behind him as a huge Asian black bear stormed out, she let out a whine as Draco protected her barking at the bear who roared swiping at him, he could feel the sharp claws cut open his back and he hissed, he had to protect Alice even if it got himself killed in the process, Harry wouldn't forgive him if he ran and left her alone. Before the bear could make another swing a black blur shoved him away and stood above the two protectively, he could almost purr at the fact that it was Harry, green eyes glowing like fire, the bear roared again and Harry let out angry barks before attacking the bear going for the neck, Draco watched in amazement as Harry fought leading the bear away from the fox and pup, the blonde felt something to his side and growled protecting Alice at the new found animal, it was a black dog, he recognized it as Sirius who led them away. Lupin was at them in a flash, changing back human and hugging them both causing Draco to hiss, "no wonder Harry's going for blood," he mumbled picking up the fox while Sirius picking up Alice who changed back human, "what about papa?" she asked quietly shivering at what just happened, "he'll be back once he's dealt with the bear, we have to get Draco patched up," Sirius replied picking up the shivering girl as they went back to the house. Lupin had just finished healing Draco's back when Harry came back, dragging the hulking bear to the backyard before changing back, he was bloody and had a few gashes, but was basically fine, "looks like we got a new rug," Sirius joked but Harry wasn't in the mood for joking, his eyes still blazing as he looked at the two pale haired people, "now tell me who was the genius who decided to go in the cave," he growled out causing Alice to whimper and lower her head, "sorry papa, I didn't know it was in there, I was going to surprise Draco since we were playing," he sighed knowing he could yell and scream at his shaken up daughter, "you should of used your senses, what if there were hunting traps or even a hunter around? I wouldn't have gotten to you in time and both of you could of been severely injured or dead. Do you know how afraid I was that I was going to lose you both?!" she sniffled and curled up, she knew her papa was just trying to protect her, but she didn't like the cold voice or the anger that made his eyes glow, "and you Draco should of gra-ARG! I'm taking a bath," he grumbled stomping to the bathroom, his magic crackling around him, once the door was closed the group sighed in relief that he didn't blow up.

"I'll call a elf, looks like were having bear tonight," Sirius moved to the backyard to inspect said bear and Remus sighed cleaning up the dripped blood before laying on the floor next to the other two, "I've never seen him so mad," Draco whispered and Alice whimpered and nodded, "he wasn't exactly mad, just scared, put yourself in his shoes when he saw the two people of his closest family getting swiped at by a huge cranky bear, he's already lost a lot of people I dont think he wants to lose anymore," Remus replied and Draco got up, "I'm joining him in the bath, my muscles ache," he mumbled heading to the bath and Alice curled up to Remus who petted her white hair, "he was only scared pup, he just needs to calm down," she nodded and let his shirt soak up with her tears.

Draco came in and quickly washed himself clean before sliding in the bath with Harry, his eyes showing less fury as he calmed himself, "you've made your daughter cry, but she understands," Draco said and the raven sighed pulling the teen into his lap so he could nuzzle the pale neck, "I was just so scared, that bear was intent on killing whoever ruined his sleep,"

"Well we got a rug and a good amount of meat out of it," Harry sighed and looked at the pale back, five long scars went from his left shoulder blade all the way down to the left side of his waist, he traced the pink scars, "but it ruined your beautiful skin in the process," he sighed running his lips against the slightly raised skin, "better me then Alice, I'm a boy we're supposed to have scars, look at you," he said turning around so he could trace all the scars on the teen's chest, "you have so many, I don't mind having some, it was to protect Alice, I'd do it again and cover my body in scars if it was to save her," Harry looked into those bright silver eyes filled with earnesty and gently kissed the other hoping that this would never happen again.

* * *

Hurray for Draco! I dont know why since I'm not a big fan of hunting in real life, but it seems like a proper thing to do in this story since most of the pack are meat eatters in animal form and Harry's a vampire and all that jazz.  
Next up lets see the reactions to the statues!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is your second chapter for the night, I'm feeling so generous haha.  
**Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter**

* * *

**My Little Red  
Chapter 8**

While the group shook themselves out of the shock that just happened, in a certain manor in Britain the residents were only just waking up heading down to the parlor to celebrate the quiet Christmas. Lucius had been raving mad as he found out Draco had disappeared, especially when the Dark Lord punished him, Narcissa and Severus on the other hand were worried for the young blonde, where did he go? Was he safe and ok? Was he even alive? They knew the blonde couldn't survive on his own especially if it was in the world of the muggles. They all sat on the couch in the parlor and handed out gifts receiving things like jewelry, books, potion ingredients, and other helpful things, the rest of the presents were Draco's, Narcissa couldn't help but tear up at the thought of her little boy not coming home, the house elf handed one last gift that made Lucius blink, "Severus this is labeled for you, me, and our Lord..."

"Who's it from?" the potions master asked curiously and Lucius responded, " 'your favorite teens', since when did you have favorites?" the dour man shrugged and Narcissa sighed, "just open it, make sure to check for curses, we all know how much students dislike Sev," the man huffed at her words while Lucius checked, "nothing," he carefully ripped open the package and inside were 7 small statues, " oh what are these?" Narcissa asked picking up one, it just so happened to be the group one which jumped out of her hands and enlarged its self to be life size, Severus gaped and Sirius snickered from his spot, "finally out of that basted box, when the kids said it would take a while they really did mean it," the man grumbled and Draco smiled at his mother, "hello Mother, Father, Sev, I hope you're having a good Christmas," they gaped, Narcissa regained herself first, "Draco where are you at the moment? Are you safe? And why this strange gift?" the watched the little girl giggled, "I'm fine Mother, me and Harry thought it'd be a good idea to let you know that I was safe, they also gave you a few more funny statues that I see you haven't looked at, but don't worry I'm fine, Harry has been more than helpful,"

"Draco I demand you tell me where you are!" Lucius growled causing him to step back slightly into Harry who growled at the pale man, "you can't demand anything from him, he is under my protection and doesn't even know where he is so he can't, don't even try tracking charms, they don't work, if you idiots can't even find me, what makes you think you can find him," he snarled and Alice pet his hand, "there there papa, he's just grumpy since he's been punished," Sirius snickered,

"let's hope you don't go as crazy as Trix, man it's so good to be out of that blasted viel," the marble Sirius stretched and Lucius paled, "you're out? No one can get out of the veil!" he let out a cackle and Harry chuckled, "wrong old man, it was childs play to get him out, beauty of it was I snuck in and out of the Ministry without anyone noticing, I even passed you," the boy-who-lived cackled and Lucius growled throwing a blasting spell at the statue, it did nothing but absorb the magic and he growled, while the man was throwing curses at the statue Narcissa looked though the statues grabbing the magical girls one which enlarged slightly, she couldn't help but let out a giggle, marble Draco grinned and laughed, "that's our Christmas tree at the moment!" she giggled and put it on the coffee table, "very nice, you got the details of their faces down to a T who made these,"

"that would be me Madame," Harry said with a slight bow, Severus sat closer to see and growled, "Potter why am I and Lucius in dresses?"

"There are worse ones in their Snivelous! Some you'll need to hide from you Loooorddd~"

"I should of send some to Dumble dip shit, oh and one for Molly, I'll inform myself when I get out of my rage,"

"You can feel your actual selves?" Narcissa asked, that was a very big show of magic if they could, Harry nodded, "Draco thought it'd be nice if his mother could have constant updates on if he was ok," he gave her a small smile as the men glared the magical girl statue, "so what are you all doing now if I may ask?" the potion master asked and they went in a line,  
"Killing a bear"

crying," Alice said in a tiny voice and Draco pet her hair, "getting healed, bears pack a punch," he chuckled, Sirius shook his head, "worrying for cub,"

"Patching up Draco," Narcissa blinked at the group, "why in the world are you wresting a bear young man,"

"We were giving his animagous form a test run, these two decided to play chasey and ran into a very grumpy tired bear, I had to save them before he got even more scraped up, don't worry he only got one swipe before I tore out his throat," Harry said Narcissa was going to ask more but Lucius and Severus roared in rage as they took out all the statues at once, Lucius pointed to the two of Harry and Draco, the marble statues looked sheepishly at each other, "those are for the Volde, he looks like he could use some sexual release last time I saw him, so I gave him some material he could work with," Harry gave the two men a wicked grin and Narcissa held up the one of them half naked and posing, "I must say very nice detail, they look very life like,"

"Thank you Madame, took a fair amount of energy to do them, slept like a baby that night, thou I would of gotten more sleep if someone didn't decide to kick me at 6 in the morning," he glared at the little girl who grinned, "sorry papa," she said hugging the statue,

"you have a daughter Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked and he nodded, "I should introduce you, Mrs. Malfoy this is my daughter Alice Lillian Potter, that's not her full name since I haven't figured out if she should be a Black or maybe even a Evans or a Slytherin, she's got the traits for it," the little girl curtsied before grinning at the woman, "hello, I hope we meet soon in the flesh, I could visit now, but that won't be good since papa would blow a fuse,"

"I already have grey hairs from you, first when you almost get killed in the death eater raid, then when you almost drown in the lake, then the Cerberus, then Draco appearing out of thin air, then the bloody bear, Sev I don't understand how you can keep up with kids," the man huffed at the statue, "I'm still wondering how you got a kid and what do you mean Death Eater raid?"

"you know the one in that tiny village at the middle of summer, they killed everyone, Kingsley and Tonks spotted me, that big bad wolf and little riding hood spiel,"

"I thought you would of dropped her off at the nearest orphanage to keep her away from danger, not as Saintly as they think Mr. potter?" the teen gave a feral grin, "Nah she grew on me as we were running away from Kingsley, she's a good girl, comes in handy when I'm almost at the brink of insanity,"

"Mr. Potter what is this?" Lucius asked as he pointed to the statue of them as strippers, Sirius cackled and Remus chuckled, "his idea not mine," the werewolf grinned and the man scowled, a house elf popped in and looked shakily at them, "your master is here master, should Winky be sending him in?"

"Yes, please do Winky," the elf bowed and disappeared and Harry let out a laugh, "oh this will be good," Voldemort strode in the room and paused as he saw the statue, Sirius let out a wave and he looked at his followers, "what is thiss?"

"It seems Potter has decided to say hi, by giving us a Christmas present, it can't be destroyed, I've tried, he sent a few gifts actually,"

"Hey Tom, how's it going with the whole 'must destroy the world' thing?" Harry asked grinning, the snake-like man scowled swooping down to sit in the empty wingback chair, "How's dear old Bella going? I bet she's so pleased at the thought of her killing me, what a shock she'll get when she learns she didn't" Sirius sang, the man looked at the group curiously, "I heard that Dumbledore has sent you away to train Harry, I bet that's fun," the raven let out a sort and shook his head, "stupid old coot, of course he'd make up an excuse for me running away. Sure I went to train but it's not like he knows where I am or what I'm doing, oh Mrs. Malfoy finally killed the bear, would you like a bear skin rug? I didn't tear it up too much, just crushed it's head,"  
"Oh what color?" she asked interested, she never had a bear skin rug, "black as a raven's feather, quite thick too since it was hibernating when the two woke it up,"

"That would look splendid, thank you," the teen bowed slightly and looked at the curious Dark Lord, "So why a statue?"

"It was easier than a portrait and we just wanted to say hi. Severus you should take this to Dumbles it'd be priceless to see his face when I call him a manipulative bastard," the teen cackled and Draco sighed, "I apologize for his behavior, he's still not completely stable at times,"

"So the-boy-who-lived isn't fully stable?"

"You try being stable after you get a creature inheritance, watch your friends and godfather get killed, get possessed by you, get tortured by some toad from the Ministry, and have a piece of your soul floating around in my head," the teen grumbled and Severus looked shocked, "yes I know about your bloody horcux's, I started studying them last summer, ingenious I must say though it makes you kinda barmy, I was thinking of doing it, but Alice told me no," he huffed and the girl hit his hip, "creature inheritance? Dumbledore doesn't know that does he? Why are you telling me all this?" marble Harry shrugged,

"Felt like it, I like your ideas on what to do for the wizarding world, buuuuut you've gotten slightly insane from being too far away from your soul pieces, don't worry once I get rid of you and Dumbles I'll continue your ideas at a more tamer pace,"

"Mr. Potter are you going dark?" Severus asked slightly afraid at the answer, "there's no white and black Sev, only different shades of grey, nothing can be pure white or pure black, thou unicorns are pretty white... Also it's hard to be on Dumbles side when I'm a creature that most people try to kill, the old man would of slaughtered me if I survived killing Volde claiming I've gone 'dark' or some bullshit to keep his little sheep in line, he put me in a house full of abusive muggles so I would turn out needy for affection and approval and that was a big risk since I could of either turned needy or turned into our good mate Tom over there," Voldemort hissed and glared at Harry, "what do you know of my childhood,"

"Dumbles has a pensive full of memories about your life, amazingly when he disappeared from Hogwarts last year I snuck in to say hi to Fawkes, he doesn't have that good of wards put up around the thing, I also broke a few of his gadgets that track me down and gage my magic, geez that man is obsessed with making me into the perfect sacrificial lamb,"

"Well then why don't you join me instead if you don't like his ordeals?" the man asked curiously, "caused you'd probably kill me as well once Dumbles was gone, you would always be paranoid of that dumb prophesy, also not a big fan of slaughtering villagers and you'd most likely force me into doing your every whim by hovering my pack over my head,"

"I wouldn't, you show much potential if you let me help you train you'd be unstoppable,"

"He already is, he took a bear down without using magic!" Draco said raising his hands in the air, he turned and looked at the potion master, "please take us to see Dumbledore I want to yell at him," the man looked to the Dark Lord who nodded in approval before he shrunk the statue and carried it out, "Hope you like your Christmas presents Tom!" marble Harry yelled as they were carried to the floo, the snake man held out his hand and two statues were placed in it, he raised a non-existent eyebrow, "what in the world possessed him to make these?"

"I have no clue my Lord, it sounded like it was a spur of the moment type thing, thou I do not like seeing my son in such a position," the blonde said glaring at the statue of them having sex, Tom chuckled, "I must say your son is quite pretty, I would wish to court him, but it seems another has that covered," the man got up and pocketed the statues, "Merry Christmas Lucius, Narcissa," they nodded as the man strode out parlor, the couple letting out a breath thankful there was no punishments.

Severus strode out of the floo into Grimmauld Place, mostly everyone was there enjoying each other's company, " Severus, what brings you here I thought you were spending your Christmas at the Malfoys?" Dumbledore asked slightly concerned,

"I was, I had to comfort Narcissa since Mr. Malfoy had fled right before Christmas holidays, idiotic boy, but that not why I'm here, it seems the dunderhead thought it'd be a brilliant idea to send a Christmas gift, they wanted me to show it to all of you as well," he put down the statue and unshrunk it making it go back life size, "whoa, Moony remind me I need to decorate this place once we get back, I forgot how depressing this place is after living in such a snazzy joint," marble Sirius said as he looked around Remus just shook his head with a little smile and Harry looked around the room with a feral grin, "Merry Christmas everyone or should I say Joyeux Noël! How's everyone?" the room was stunned into silence and Draco chuckled, "you really do know how to bring silence into a room,"

"That's not what you're saying at the moment~ or am I hearing wrong cause at the moment your screaming for more," Severus groaned and Alice laughed, "papa stop talking about that kind of thing, I'm 5 remember,"

"but you can be so grown especially when you drag us around shopping, demanding I buy a new collar just because steel looks good around my neck," the marble Harry groaned earning a smack in the head from Draco, "Harry my boy where are you? We're all very worried, and what's this statue about?" Harry growled and turned to face Dumbledore, "why would I tell you where I am? I'm quite happy in this place, good food, comfy bed, nice people, and even better Sirius is here, much better than a summer at my relatives. As to this statue, I gave it as a gift for the Malfoys, they were worried about their son who decided to pop into my hiding spot, I wanted to give them a peace of mind, I also wanted to assume you that I'm fi-" his appearance changed slightly and he frowned touching the new scar that was on his right cheek, "great even more of a reason to call me scar face," he looked at Draco who giggled, "this statue is connected to the real you?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded,

"Kinda, if the real us gets altered, so do we, and we know what the real us is doing, usually, real me has made it thou that you can't locate us even with this statue, amazing what you can find in the Black library,"

"So Sirius is alive?" Tonks asked and Sirius nodded, "pup got me out of the veil 2 days ago, thank god, it was boring in there, just white mist everywhere,"

"So young Mr. Draco is with you as well?" the old man questioned, "yep, as well as Alice and Remus,"

"So you're living with a werewolf, a death eaters son, a little girl, and a man we thought was dead?" Molly asked and Harry laughed and nodded, "wow that does sound bad, should we tell them about the pets as well?"

"Pets?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow and Draco nodded, "oh yeah, a Cerberus, poisonous snakes, a raccoon, and I'm pretty sure you were talking about getting a hydra and a dragon?"  
"Already got a dragon, but I could get another one, be good for guarding the cabin when we're not there, I would also get a hippogriff or two, but you're afraid of them and they'd probably try to eat the birds, your phoenix would be pissed if it ate that cute merlin hawk she's been eyeing, oh and I found a cool looking basilisk, I'll be buying her, just picture all the cute snakelings around the house, not even a stray cat would be safe in our walls," the raven started cackling and Alice sighed, "bear blood really does bring the worse out of him,"

"Where in blazes did you get bear blood?" Molly asked appalled at the thought of blood, it was also unsettling that her adoptive son was cackling like an insane man, "I accidentally woke up a bear when me and Draco were playing, he took a few swipes at us before papa came in and killed it, we'll have to keep in mind that animal blood brings out his insane side, just after I fixed it too," she huffed, Harry came down from his high and Molly looked pale, "Harry's insane? How? Why? You were perfectly fine before!" Hermione asked and Remus groaned, "he hasn't been fine for years, he just had such good control, but everything that happened last year and the beginning of Summer brang him way too close to the edge, thanks to us and a helpful phoenix he's almost back to normal, the blood just tipped the scales a bit, it's a good thing he doesn't drink much,"

"Wait he needs blood? Is he a vampire?"

"I am, hence why I left in such a hurry at the Burrows, if you guys knew I'd either be dead by now or locked up somewhere because I'm too 'dangerous'" Draco purred and leaned against Harry, "I've seen your dangerous side and I love it, thou it is quite scary when you find out your boyfriend can crush a bears skull in without their bare hands,"

"I had paws at the time and it was with my teeth. And now that we've scared everyone into thinking I'm an insane vampire who's most likely turning 'dark' or a 'new dark lord' I'm going to rest my marble vocal cords and enjoy the Christmas show that's going on back at home," the marble Harry stood frozen like a actual statue and Draco chuckled going frozen as well, "he hasn't gone dark you know, he was just guessing what you all have in your mind, he's been quite nice and a good dad always making sure I have everything I need, playing games, watching TV with me, teaching me magic, sometimes he even lets me join him in bed when I've had a nightmare, he's a very good father and I'll see you another time au revoir," she froze as well and all that was left was Sirius and Remus, "Remus you need to get him back here, he's not safe by himself even thou I'm sure you two are capable," Dumbledore explained, "he's fine, he's actually the happiest he's ever been, the wards around all of his properties are even better than Hogwarts and he's been training when he's not playing tea party or dress up with Alice, even if a Death Eater somehow got into our home they'd be eaten by the various pets or we'd be able to portkey to another property, thou I hope no one finds this place, way too beautiful even if it's covered in snow at the moment,"

"What about the full moon? What about your potion?"

"Thank you for your concern headmaster, but we've been doing just fine, I have a small little cabin up in the Swiss mountains, lovely place, secluded as well, Harry and Alice usually come with me to make sure I'm ok and I don't even need the potion anymore, I have been able to keep Moony in control with the help of a few books I've found in the library,"

"Harry leaves you alone with a little girl during the full moon?!" Molly asked incredulously,

"yes, because he trusts me, I have never hurt her, I can see now that you people don't feel the same, I'm sorry, but I must go now, Severus if you could put this statue back with the Malfoys, that would be lovely," the potion master nodded before the werewolf froze and before anyone could speak to Sirius he froze as well, Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, "it sounds like they're in France, but where over there we have no clue," the headmaster said to the Order leaving the room to think of where their Savior could be.

* * *

Let me know how you guys liked these chapters, I quite enjoyed them.  
If your wondering why Harry said all that information, he just did it cause it wouldn't really compromise anything, the statues have a type of 'filter' that blocks out any very important information that could trace them back to their location, hence why they threw the Order off track by saying some French phrases.  
Next up, the group does some intense training (and bonding).


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I have no excise of then the fact that I've been lazy. This is basically a filler, I'll post 2 chapters to make up with my laziness.  
**Dissclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, you should know this already. **

* * *

**Little Red**  
**Chapter 9**

Harry woke up in his own room in the main house, rain pouring outside and a certain blonde asleep in the same bed, _"Good morning massster, niccce nessst mate you've got there," _Yin (black) hissed coming out of the nest, _"morning, say how would you two like it if I bought you a nice shadow basilisk?" _Yang (white) came closer, for the first time since winter started up they had left the nest away from the warming charms, _"it'd be niccce to have a nessst mate, she has to be pretty," _

_"Of course, I'll pick up the best one today and a hydra and fish breeders,"_ he sighed an gently pet his snakes, _"want to come or is it too cold?" _

_"Too cold" _both replied and he chuckled rubbing their heads, Draco mumbled something before snuggling closer to the warm chest, _"he's like a kitten isn't he?" _Yin asked and Yang nodded, _"we're going back into our nest, have fun," _he watched them slither back into their little den before he sat up, Draco whined at the lack of heat and he gently kisses the top of his head before getting up to take a quick shower.

"So what's on the agenda, Head of House?" Sirius asked as he munched his toast, "I'm going out to buy a few things and then we'll be setting up a time dome," Remus looked at him oddly, "why do we need a time dome?"

"We have around 8 months till we have our 7th year, Voldeshorts or Dumbles isn't going to wait a few years for me to gain enough skill and defeat him, so I asked the elves about this house and they can help put up the built in time dome, it surrounds this house and we can have it up to as long as we want, we won't age thou, so we could stay in here for 4 years and I wouldn't be 20,"

"Ok so you want to set this up, what about the full moon and what if we have to leave the house?"  
"The moon will rotate the same as normal time so instead of once a month it'll be once a year as for leaving, we can,it'll just feel weird"

"How long?" Sirius asked, he was actually excited for this, spend a couple of years with his pup and Remus and get to know his cousin, "I was thinking about 8 months, so 8 years, but that would be too long, so I thought 6 years, it'll get us caught up on the years of school as well as learn and be good at more complex spells. Moony we already have most of Volde's horcrux's, his last one Nagini, which I can't get till later, we just have to destroy them and figure out how to get the one out of me, it'll be perfect," the adults nodded and Alice beamed at him, Draco looked at him, "so what will 6 years in the time dome effect on us?"

"Our hair grows, muscles if you're working on them, maybe height. The pets will grow and mature, so Hades here won't be a puppy for those 6 years, he'll mature slowly though so I think for each 2 years is a year for pets, also the season will still be in effect so that mean 4 years of spring,"

"I can deal with that," Draco shrugged and the rest nodded, Harry grinned, "great I'll set it up once I get back,"

"Can I come?" Draco asked, he was already fully dressed unlike the rest so he shrugged, "sure, grab your things, seems like Remus is the guardian of the house till I get back,"  
"What why not me?" Sirius whined and Harry rose a eyebrow, "do you really need a reason?" the black haired man grinned cheekily, "nah, I'm good," Harry rolled his eyes before going to the front to put on his boots and long black coat, Draco came up with a smile, Draco wore similar clothing to him, but his coat was shorter, instead of going just above the knees and in black it went a few inches below he hips in a charcoal, both wore similar dark blue jeans, and similar boots, it didn't help that Draco was the one helping the teen with his fashion sense.

They yelled out a goodbye before heading out, the rain had stopped going down in buckets, but there was still a slight drizzle, Morgana swooped down and landed on the taller's shoulder nuzzling his cheek, "I'm guessing your coming with us today girl, shall we Dragon?" the blonde took the offered arm and they apparated into the Dragon's Tower, as usual there was the normal bustle, but they easily maneuvered to the pet shop. The owner grinned at them and started speaking in rapid Japanese, Harry following while Draco was clueless, "oh silly me," Harry murmured a spell before tapping his throat and ears before jumping back into the conversation, the voices were fuzzy for a second before he could understand what they were saying, "Ah yes Mr. James, we just got in a few baby Hydra's and Basilisks, there in the back, would you like me to show you and your boyfriend?" the raven nodded, "that would be lovely, thank you, I also need a way for my animals to not deplete the lake, with the way there eating the fish it'll be gone too soon," the small Japanese man nodded, "I understand completely, a woman had the same problem, turns out other then her kingfishers, a family of kappa's had taken to her little pond, not wanting to get rid of the darlings I gave her this," he gave him to clear rocks, "it's enchanted to connect to where ever you want them, what type of animals do you have that eat fish?"

"Well my daughter has a raccoon, we have kingfishers, eagles come through as well as hawks and falcons, I have yin yang snakes, and I'm buying a hydra and basilisk," the man hmmed and nodded, "well you'd most likely want it connected to the sea, one of the rocks that is connected is in a fish breeding area, perfect for getting the best juicy fish, is it quite deep?" Draco nodded, " it's about as big as a two pools and very deep, the water is pretty clear, but you can't really see the bottom,"  
"Well then this is perfect, just throw it in the water, the other stone makes it the perfect waters for salt water fish, now follow me to the beauties," they followed him to the back where cages and tanks were lined up, one section in the far back was filled with basilisks and a few hydras, "we need a girl basilisk, a shadow one specifically,"  
"We have three of those," he pointed to a tank with three basilisks and he looked at them, one was fully black, another dark green, while one was at first dark but as she moved different blue greens shone on her scales, _"Hello beautiful," _he hissed looking deep in the glowing gold eyes, _"ah one who is familiar with the way of the snakes, I sense you have met one of our kind before, what do you need?" _

_"I have a yin yang snake, great fellowsss, there looking for someone to share their nessst with, I was wondering if you'd be interesssted,"_

_"Well I would like to get out of this cage, I've been in here for many monthsss and I do like the sound of sharing a nest with two gentleman I presume?" _

_"They're quite nice when it's not cold if that's what your asssking," _she hissed out a laugh and nodded and he gently stuck his hand in the tank letting the beauty wrap up his arm, the owner blinked in surprise, "I do hope you know what you're doing Mr. James, I know shadow basilisks can't petrify at first glance unless they choose to, but they are still quite venomous,"  
"Do not worry sir, I know my way around a snake, and I have been bitten by a basilisk before so I do know about their venom, now a Hydra," he pondered and Draco looked at the tanks and fund a beautiful silvery blue one with teal hair going from the top of his head to the tip of his tail ((Haku from Spirited Away)), "how about this one?" Harry hummed at the Hydra who was lazily swimming in his tank, "how much for this one?" the old man looked into the tank with a smile, "ah this is Haku, see that tiny sea nymph?" he asked pointing to a little girl with brown hair, she wore a white and green shirt and pink shorts, "they stick together, they refuse to be separated, they've got spells on them so they are small enough with room in the tank, I must warn you thou, Haku isn't a hydra, but a dragon,"

"That is fine, I'm guessing since he's clearly a Japanese dragon he has a spirit form of some sorts?" the old man nodded,

"a teenager around the same age as the sea nymph, you know Mr. James I'm glad you are buying him," Draco raised a pale blonde eyebrow and the man looked sheepishly at the two, "well you've bought pets here last time and every time you come to Dragon's Tower your little girl comes into my shop to tell me all about the pets, it's clear that you take good care of them, speaking of little Alice where is she?" Harry chuckled at the thought of Alice talking to the shop owner, "she's with my godfathers, she was still in her pjs and half asleep when we left, she loves her Cerberus and raccoon, those three get into so much trouble," he chuckled as the old man carefully put a feather light charm on the tank before handing it to Draco, as soon as it went into his hands Harry took it from him, the basilisk changing humans to wrap around Draco's neck while Morgana crowed a laugh, "sorry, but he hurt his back, we were visiting my grandmother up in the mountains, she just loves the fresh air and farming, I taught Dray here how to have his animagous form, while running around and playing we accidentally woke up a bear, he took a few good swipes and got us before we could run off, I just don't want him straining his back,"

"Oh my, I hope you two are ok, did you kill the bear? I know a few men who would love some bear skin," Harry shook his head,

"Nah we just ran, he just wanted to sleep, but I'll keep that in mind when it's autumn," he smiled and the old man laughed and petted his shoulder, "well I wish you luck with these guys,"

"thank you, Morgana," the crow cawed hovered down to grab Harry's wallet before giving it to her master, they went to the front where Harry paid with his Gringotts card and they left going to the closest apparation point and coming home, Alice yelled a welcome before rushing in, stopping as she saw the basilisk and dragon, "wow more friends! Are we putting the dragon in the pond or the lake?"

"Lake Alice," he chuckled following the bouncing girl outside to the lake, he threw in the two stones watching as the water went slightly more blue green and fish started appearing, large sea fish, "well that settles all my problems," he muttered as Alice ran around the lake pointing at different fish, he looked down at the tank, "I hope you two like it here, if not tell me, but I do hope you will, Alice will need friends while she's stuck here," opening the tank lid he cupped his hands into the water letting the sea nymph swim up into his hands, as he lifted her out she became much larger, she was slightly taller than Alice who gasped from the other side of the lake and ran over to say hello, "such nice fresh air," the nymph said with a laugh, "I already like it here, so don't worry, my name's Chihiro, I bet this garden will be beautiful once it's spring, can you put me in the water?" she asked and he nodded gently putting her on the edge, she dipped in and sighed happily, "perfect, now Haku! He'll love it here!" he nodded with a smile and cupped his hands again, the dragon stepping in them and as he pulled out the dragon became bigger, he was as big as Draco if not bigger, he slipped him in the water too and smiled as the two hugged, "my name's Harry and this is my daughter Alice, there are three others who live here, you will meet them when they decide to come outside, I hope we enjoy each others company," Haku nodded and Chihiro grinned, "I'd like that, you must be cold, go inside and warm up," both nodded and gave them one last wave before going inside, Draco smiling at them both, "how's Aurora?"  
"I can't speak snake, but they looked happy, each gave me a nodded before going in the nest, how's our sea friends?"

"fine, seems they like this place," Draco smiled as he changed into something more comfortable. That night he felt the time dome fall over the place, tomorrow would be the start of their training.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok yup this goes through a major time skip, I'm tempted to make another story of cuts since I couldn't think of what to write for the whole 6 years. Tell me what you think of that.  
**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Little Red  
****Chapter 10**

The 6 month/years were fantastic for the group, they would train from morning to afternoon, everyone trained hard, learning everything they could, even Alice was taught a few spells here and there, but she mainly learnt about the wizarding world in general, whenever her family was too busy to play she'd play with Hades, Nook, Chihiro, Morgana, and Serenity.  
In that time frame Harry and Sirius became very close to their respected lovers, so while it the few years of spring they bonded, a wizard official came and did the ceremony and was put in a unbreakable vow so he couldn't reveal their location or who they actually were.

The Malfoy's still had the statue of the group and it became a very important thing to Narcissa as she put in her private parlor since Lucius and the Dark Lord were annoyed with it and the statues constant teasing, herself and Severus watched the changes everyone made in appearance, her little dragon's hair became long and was constantly tied up, Harry's and Sirius' hair also grew out in length and was always braided, she was so overcome with joy and sadness as the marble version of her son told her they were getting bonded, she demanded photos and he promised her once the war was over she could visit them all she'd like and look at all the photos they took and even their memories that would be in a pensieve. Severus was shocked at the teen he used to compare as a carbon copy of his father, when he chatted with the boy he reminded him so much like Lilly not exactly by his looks, but more in his personality and his kindness.

He sat in the room with Narcissa since summer holidays had started, the statues woke up and Harry smiled sweetly at the two, "we're finally out of the time dome, man that was a good 6 years, how was Hogwarts this time Severus,"

"Full of dunderheads, I'm glad only the dedicated ones will be in my 7th year class next year, that idiot Weasley continued to blow up my cauldrons," Harry and Draco snickered, "well make sure to keep 2 seats labeled the big bad wolf and Rapunzel," Draco commented making the two pause, "are you saying what I think your saying Dragon?" both teens nodded, "I really am starting to miss Britain as bad as that sounds, treacle tart especially," Harry commented making Sirius chuckle,

"You can tell the Dark Lord I'll be coming back for my 7th year, don't tell Dumbles thou, I wanna see his shocked face when the Golden boy glides into the Great Hall,"

"Well you better be good at potions, I don't want any more idiots in my class," Remus laughed, "we tested them for their OWLS that you gave us, all O's, it's amazing what good teachers can do," the werewolf smirked and Alice laughed, "Dragon I want to see my boy before he goes off into school," she gave the teens a pleading look and Harry sighed,

"A friend of mine will come and get you, how about...in a few days, the full moon's tonight so they'll be hunting, we expect trust since we are giving it,"

"Worried we'll betray you Harry? Still paranoid?" the raven smirked,

"No way, I'm suggesting it for your own benefit, one sniff of betrayal and you'll be poisoned, eaten, or ripped to shreds, and that's by the pets, you don't want me to get a hold of you if I think you will betray us,"

"We'd never do that, I just want to see my dragon and see how you've been living and how my son-in-law is and my granddaughter,"

"No love for me Cissy?" Sirius pouted and she smiled, "of course dear cousin, we haven't had a proper talk for ages," the group winced for a second and the two's eyes widened as Harry got another scar, this one went through his lightning bolt scar, which had healed as soon as the souls piece was taken out, and went down that side of his face to his chin, "oh my god, Harry are you ok?!"

"He's ok, idiot wasn't paying attention and scared stag cut him,"

"Is your eye ok?" Harry nodded with a smile, "everything's fine, drank some of Draco's blood and the eye repaired itself,"

"You now look kind of look like Bill," Severus commented making Harry laugh, "oh that'll be something when I go to the Order meetings, I'll make sure to sit next to him and compare scars, and how is Dumbles by the way? Still searching?"

"Of course, I assure him you're fine, but he's getting madder and madder, you need to be careful, he'll do whatever it takes to put you under his thumb again,"

"Of course, he lost his perfect sacrifice, now I'm too strong, I'm a master at Occulemency, I can shake off any version of Imperious and truth serums don't work on me," Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Harry took down the stag, he's going to be using the antlers for something it seems,"

"I caught a rabbit and a duck," Alice said proudly,

"Well done young lady, I hope all those boys aren't ruining you being a proper lady," giving the boys a look, they just grinned sheepishly, "of course not grandmother, papa's raven teaches me how to be graceful and walk straight, the basilisk taught me how to look as fragile as a flower before striking, Serenity taught me how to sing and the sea nymph taught me some manners, and there's also hundreds of books on pureblood etiquette and how to be a lady," Narcissa nodded in approval,

"Well I'm glad you have some teaching you and your fathers and grandfathers teaching you about everything. Now Harry the date?"  
"8th, I suggest you both make an excuse as to why you won't be where you're supposed to for 2 days, your granddaughter's birthday is on the 9th," he smirked and the two nodded before the statue froze, that was in three days, they had to be calm, they couldn't let Lucius or the Dark Lord get whiff of this, "I could say I'm visiting my cousin in France," Narcissa commented and Severus nodded, "I'll be needed to grade the dunderheads papers as soon as possible, so I'll be off for a week," they both nodded excited to see the hidden group.

Severus sat with Narcissa in the little villa the Black family owned in France, it was now midnight and they waited patiently, before leaving Harry had warned them that it would be around 12:30am before they would be picked up since the time zones were so different, it made them wonder where exactly where they hiding, Australia? Africa? They had no clue.

They stopped their pondering when a white flash of fire appeared and a Phoenix flew out trilling, "Serenity?" Narcissa asked with a smile and the phoenix bobbed her head with a trill, "well then pretty lady would you care to take us to see my boys?" the phoenix let out a few happy notes before grabbing the two adults shoulders and leaving in a burst of flames. They arrived to the sound of early birds chirping and the light chirping of crickets, the sun was just rising and they looked looked around the house, not wanting to move till someone came and got them, they immediately realized they were somewhere in Asia, Narcissa let out a terrified squeak as a slightly large Cerberus looked at them from his sleeping spot, he let out a sleepy bark that echoed through the house and running was heard, Draco appeared with a large smile and Narcissa pounced on him giving the tall boy a bone crushing hug, "oh you've grown so much since the last time I saw you! I've missed you so much dragon,"

"I've missed you too mother, if I could I would keep you and uncle Sev here," they broke apart and she looked at him with watery eyes, he had grown slightly and looked slightly more feminine then the last time she had saw him, but she could feel the hard muscles from the time they trained under the dome, "now where's everyone else and what is the time?" he chuckled and led them in making sure they took off their shoes, "it's 7:30, Harry's taking a shower and Sirius and Remus are in the kitchen," he led them to the dining room/relax room where Sirius was laying on one of the many floor pillows while Remus sat on the couch with some tea, "ah you're here, we hope you took our instructions to sleep during the day, or at least take a nap before coming here?" Remus asked and they nodded,

"This place is beautiful, where are we?" before the adults could reply a deep voice replied, "you're in Tokyo Japan at the moment," the woman looked towards Harry and squealed hugging him, "why are all my boys so big and hard?" Draco snorted,

"Cause we've been training for 6 years?" he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before looking at Hades, "wake up Alice please? She needs to meet her grandmother," the Cerberus barked before running down the hall, "it's a nice day today, breakfast outside sound nice?" he asked the two and they nodded, "I would love to see the garden, statue Alice talked about it constantly," they heard a squeal and a red blur attacked the woman's leg, "Grandmother! Sev!" Severus looked down at the girl with a small smile, she looked a lot like Lily at the moment, bright red hair and the same bright green eyes, but the hair color soon faded away to white blonde, but the eyes stayed the same, "you're getting better Alice," Draco praised picking up the birthday girl giving her a kiss on the cheek, a elf popped beside Harry, "Master, breakfast be ready, we mades it extra special,"

"Thank you Hiku, you are dismissed, please make sure the elves have some of the special breakfast as well," he said with a wink and the elf bowed low before leaving, "shall we?" he asked holding both arms out for both women and both replied with a giggle, Narcissa taking his arm while Alice clung to his side, the rest following as they went outside, the weather was cool, but the sun gave a warm glow, the sweet perfumes of different flowers as they walked over the bridge, Chihiro and Haku appeared near the edge, "Happy Birthday Alice, isn't today lovely? The fish and birds are extra happy today,"

"Thanks Chihiro, Haku, mhmm, let's play later yeah?" the two nodded before disappearing in the water, Severus looked at Draco stunned, "yup, a dragon and sea nymph are in our backyard there's also a large basilisk somewhere,"

"Those three will be out later once the snakelings settle down, you know how they are in the morning," Harry replied as they got to the gazebo-like area, wind chimes made the place seem so serene, "I must say when they told me you disappeared I pictured a little hut, not a full blown Japanese mansion," Alice giggled and sat down in a chair next to Harry, platters of pancakes, fruit, cream, French toast, bacon, eggs, crepes, and a few traditional breakfast items sat in front of them, they helped themselves and Narcissa sighed happily taking in everything while she ate, the backyard was beautiful and filled with vibrant colors and smells, a small robbing flitted over and gave a little chirp at Alice nuzzling her cheek, she fed the little robin a chunk of pancake before it flitted away, "Alice what did I say about feeding them before you're done,"

"That I shouldn't," she grinned at her father who sighed and shook his head, "but the robins are so cute, oh I must show grandmother the sanctuary after, please?"

"Once presents are opened and you are dressed then yes, now eat your breakfast your papa is tired,"

"I don't know how you can sleep though all the hissing, they chatter so much, even Yin and Yang sleep with us now,"

"Ear plugs a beautiful thing, too bad I only got a mellowed out version of your powers so I don't have as sensitive hearing," Narcissa giggled at the bickering, "they suite each other don't they?" Narcissa told Severus who nodded, "who knew. So Remus what will you and Sirius be doing once the boys are in Hogwarts?"

"We requested being the DADA teachers for this year and Alice will be with us as well,"

"What about this house?" Narcissa asked and Harry and Draco shared a look, "well, Alice suggested you, Narcissa, stay here, we're quite safe from everyone here, you don't even really need to hide,"

"Mother I think it would be safest if you stay here away from the war, Alice thinks the final battle will be this year and I don't want you getting involved or anywhere near it," Draco said firmly, she looked to Alice who nodded, "well it is such a beautiful place and you'll need someone to look after the place," she smiled and Alice clapped happily and Harry bowed his head slightly, "I'll get someone to get your things then, you can stay in Draco's old room and Severus I can give you a portkey that only works with your magical signature so if you're in trouble you can come here, even if someone unwanted tagged along I'm sure Haku could take care of them" he said with a grin, they heard a chuckle and looked to the entrance where Chihiro was standing with the human form of Haku, "Alice we have a present for you!"

"Good morning Chihiro, Haku, I want to introduce you to Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape, they may be here sometimes in the future," Haku bowed at them with a small smile, "it's a pleasure to meet more of Harry's family, Alice loves to talk about the talks you have to the statue version," the two went up to Alice and Haku bowed and kissed her hand while Chihiro hugged her, "we know how special this is to you and since you'll be leaving for a while we made it so you wouldn't forget about us," the sea nymph explained handing her a crown of some sorts made out of gold thread, it was covered in beautiful shells as well as a few of Hauk's shiny scales and both Morgana's and Serenity's feathers and Hedwig's, "I was wondering where my clip went! This is beautiful you two, thank you," she hugged them and Haku gave her his gift, it was a scalloped shell pocket mirror, "I couldn't make it unbreakable, but I'm sure your father can, if you miss us or need to talk, we can talk through this, my pearl has a direct connection to it, we'll talk more and play once you're guests have had enough of you," he chuckled and bowed before leaving with a chirpy Chihiro, Alice looked at the mirror wide eyed, crushed peals made the outside glow while inside had the small mirror, the bottom half having a pillow of silk and in the middle a turtle shell that looked like it was from a baby sea turtle. Harry smiled at his daughter, the breakfast was vanished away and they sat in the cool breeze before going onto the gifts, Severus gave her a book on how to collect potions ingredients that had his own notes written into it, she immediately wanted to read it, but the other gifts were begging to be unwrapped, Narcissa gave her a pendant with protection spells on it, it had the Malfoy crest engraved in the gold while emeralds and diamonds surrounded it, Draco had promised her a shopping trip both in Tokyo and London, Harry gave her a steel collar that matched his own, but instead of it being engraved 'The Big Bad Wolf (Corvus)' it was 'Little Red Riding Hood (Altaire)' she giggled and clipped it on feeling the familiar hum of her papas magic, Remus smiled at her and handed her a quarts in the shape of a egg, it was warm and she could feel the hum of magic, she looked at him expecting an answer, "they're popular in Australia, it's a soul quarts, I know you'll be taking Nook with you, but this will hatch into a quarts dragon, the man said it wouldn't be too long till it hatched, they quickly bond with the person who holds the egg, I thought it was cool," he shrugged and she giggled running her fingers down the smooth egg, Sirius grinned at her, "well since I'm not too good with presents I had to ask one of the locals, they mentioned something about summer kimonos," he grinned at the green eyes went wide, "so I bought one that I thought would look good on you, it's in your room," she bounced and grinned , "thank you for all the presents, they're lovely even thou I know a lot of you have no experience with what to get a little girl, I loved the presents," she smiled before getting up running a hand through her silky blonde hair, "I'm going to try on the kimono," she rushed off holding all her gifts.

"I think Draco may be a bit too excited for the shopping trip," Severus commented as he noticed the excited smile on his lips, "shush, I always wanted a little sister and now I've basically got one,"

"Just wait till she gets into her teenage years, I remember hearing about Cissy's and Bella's,"

"I wasn't that bad," the woman sniffed and Harry just chuckled and shrugged, "she's a smart girl, I'll have faith in her and I know she'll still want to go on our hunts, if we could we'd show you Narcissa, but I think it'd be a bit too dangerous without being an animal, as you can see, one false move and you can lose your eye," he chuckled running the tips of his fingers against the thick scar, she tutted him and ran her own fingers against it to prove it was real, "what made you do distracted in the first place?"

"He heard me let out a yelp thinking I got hurt in the fray, I had tripped on a protruding root while getting away from the spooked buck,"

"You were running dragon, why? When I heard the statue talk about your hunts you were always in on it," Draco groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "I am a fox, slightly bigger then a regular fox, but I'm still pretty light unlike Harry the huge dire wolf or Remus an actual werewolf, I participate in hunts, but when it's a huge thundering stag with sharp antlers that was giving those two trouble I knew I had to get out of the road," she nodded and Harry smiled, "good thing you did to, if you'd have stayed I would of yelled at you,"

"Yeah I got that when it came to the bear and when I found a really grouchy lone wolf,"

"Oh yeah I remember him, I gave the fur to Molly,"

"that bear rug is still in my parlor by the way, it's so nice,"

"Oh that reminds me, I made you gifts, don't worry Sev it's no statues of you as a woman," he chuckled getting up and walking to the house, "Draco I think a walk in this exquisite garden is in order?" the blonde nodded offering his arm, "of course mother, Harry didn't spend hours working on this for nothing," the looked at the beautiful garden with wide blue eyes, "he did this by himself?"

"Kind of, he had help from Alice and the elves, but he loves making them grow, that small garden area in-between the house is just for me and him so it's filled with potion ingredients as well as special roses and liliums, they got off the small balcony and walked through the garden, all of them bare footed in the soft green grass, Chihiro waved from her sunning spot while Haku was asleep half in the water they made their way through rows of roses, lilies, tulips, cosmos, lilliums, and dozens of other flowers, Narcissa was lit up with childish joy as they watched a few humming birds drink from the flowers, "I hope you haven't gone to sanctuary without us," Alice said, Narcissa gushed at how beautiful she was as she wore a sapphire blue kimono, black, light pink, light blue, and red flowers decorated the fabric, silver phoenixes decorated the sleeves and the tie was silver, light gold flowers covering it with a black raven on the back, her hair had been put up in wavy white blonde locks a pair of black chopsticks in her hair while the tiara Chihiro gave her rested on her head, Draco thought she looked like a sweet little princess and fished out his camera taking a few photos, Harry threw a few charms so no dirt would get on the clothes and they went to the sanctuary.

Alice was in front with Narcissa pointing at the different birds, Draco was at it with his camera taking pictures as robins and long tailed tits landed on her fingers as she showed them to his mother, "now what's this raven's name?" Severus asked Harry as the large black raven swooped down to land on her master's shoulder, "this is Morgana, Morgana this is Severus Snape," she cawed a hello before trying to fix Harry's hair, "she came to me after I ran off, she was friends with Hedwig and when her friend died she took over, she's a mother hen as well," the raven hit him with the side of her beak before going back to try and fix his hair, "you can understand her?"

"You get used to the body language of birds, I knew they were friends cause she'd come and pay me a visit at my relatives always bringing apples or something with Hedwig. Now Alice, she can understand birds, Serenity teaches her songs and other birds do so as well, I'm pretty sure she'll have the air element once she gets older," he chuckled as a baby quail ran onto his foot, a white blue peacock chasing it, "hey no picking on them, just because you're bigger doesn't mean anything," he picked up the tiny quail as the peacock strutted out into the gardens, Severus looked at the tiny bird who peeped and chirped nuzzling the warm fingers, "the birds seem to like you Harry," he hummed,

"That happens when you're an elemental, animals and creatures usually crave to be close usually because they can provide protection," he smiled at the potion master before putting down the quail who rushed to its mother there was a screech and a small merlin hawk landed on Severus' shoulder, he looked at the bird who looked back as they had a staring competition, "Potter why is this bird staring at me?"

"Because he likes you," the man frowned not giving up the competition, "well no other birds seem to find me as a good perch," Harry snorted and nudged the hawks foot so it went to his arm, "that's because you smell of potions, this is a merlin hawk, said to be the breed merlin himself used as familiars and messagers, they're quite intelligent and once trained can help with potions, that's why he likes you," he let the hawk fly up to the top perch next to a falcon. They stayed in the sanctuary for a few long minutes before heading back outside, he let Alice change into more comfortable clothes so she could play with Haku and Chihiro for a while the 'adults chatted and sipped tea and ate snacks, Harry had called Dobby to get all of Narcissa's things without being seen which was done perfectly and the woman was moved into Draco's old room, Harry heard a familiar hiss and smiled, "ah hello beautiful, glad you grace us with presence," he chuckled as the basilisk sat in his lap, she was now around 5 feet long and you could clearly tell she was a basilisk from the spikes, Severus going slightly pale at the snake, "don't worry Sev, she doesn't petrify or kill unless necessary," he listening to her hiss giving the snake a answering hiss, "she had to get away from the snakelings, noisy little things," he pet and scratched the snake, "you remind me of the dark lord when it comes to snakes," Harry shrugged, "he loves to talk to his snake and basically gets her second opinion on everything right?" he nodded and he smiled, "well when you know the language they become quite nice partners they can usually tell when someone is lying so they become great confidants since it's rare for people to know the language and they're usually quite loyal and cute,"

"Some are also good for potion ingredients," Severus said and Aurora hissed at him wrapping herself around her master's shoulders, "will you be bringing her to Hogwarts?"

"I'm tempted to, by then the snakelings will be fine to be by themselves, but I will put them in a large tank to one doesn't accidentally scare Narcissa, snakes are difficult when you can't talk to them, I think I may bring yin and yang as well, they need a vacation," Aurora hissed a chuckle and nuzzled his face, it was clear how much the basilisk liked her master, "So what will Alice be bringing? I hope it isn't that Cerberus," the man looked wearily at the teenage Cerberus who was sleeping, his cobra tail asleep as well, Harry chuckled, "ah that's right you've never really liked Cerberus' after the Fluffy incident. Don't worry she's taking that quarts dragon egg and Nook, that's it,"

"Nook?" Narcissa asked with curiosity, Draco smiled and picked up something next to him, a fluffy raccoon who was nibbling on a cookie, "this is Nook, a ball of trouble," the raccoon looked at them all before going back to his cookie and Draco put him down, "I didn't even notice him," the woman said astonished and Harry chuckled, "you don't till it's too late and he steals your foot, he pointed to the small black hand that snatched another cookie, he smiled as the yin yang snakes darted to him climbing up his arm, they nuzzled their nest mate before getting comfy, "he's a walking snake man," Sirius snorted scratching Yin's head, "how will you get them into the school?"

"Aurora will be the one seen, but these two I'm turning them into a tattoo for the train, I'll set up a nest box for school for them, people will question but I don't care," he snapped his fingers and Draco chuckled as Morgana flew in landing on his knee since there was no room on his shoulders, "Morgana lovely can you please get me to two wrapped boxes on my bed?" the raven nodded before taking off to his room and coming back with both boxes dropping them in Narcissa and Severus' lap, "thank you lovely," the raven cawed and flew back outside, "what are these for?" she asked opening the box she raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a pair of pure white earrings and a white comb and Severus opened his to find a white knife with a smooth metal handle and a pendant with a white lily, they both looked at the grinning teen, "Draco what is this made out of?"

"Antler bone," he replied easily earning a pout from Harry, "well these are well made and quite beautiful thank you," Severus said running a finger over the knife, "you can sharpen it, I just didn't do it yet since you may not want to use it just yet." They talked a lot and after a light lunch Severus had to leave after performing a unbreakable vow to never reveal this place or give out any of the memories and promising to visit again, it was a peaceful day and Harry went to bed happy, Draco slipped into his arms with a small smile, "you seem happy,"

"Why shouldn't I be? Everyone we think as family is here, well except for Sev," Draco hummed and nuzzled his chest, "thank you by the way, for letting mother stay here,"

"I know how important she is to you Dray, I couldn't deny you this," he kissed the slightly shorter blonde before cuddling up to him, "sleep," he murmured watching the blonde comply letting out a small happy sigh he fell asleep as well, nothing could break this happiness.

* * *

So tell me what you think of another story with just one shots of what went on in the 6 years/months as well as what happens in the future and other small gaps.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm alive! Here's the next chapter for you guys, thanks for all the positive reviews I've been getting on this :D  
**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Little Red  
****Chapter 11**

Narcissa smiled at the two boys who were bickering with each other at platform 9 3/4, she had to practically demand they let her see them off, she hugged Alice who was dressed in a nice jeans and shirt, her tiny rose quart dragon perched on her shoulder, Nook on her other and her tiara on her head safely, "oh I'm going to miss you," she said to the three of them. Harry gave her a loving smile, "we'll make sure to write, if anything goes wrong make sure to tell us, I'm sure Serenity won't mind a few fire flashes," she nodded,

"Of course and I know the deal with the snakelings and Hades, the elves will help me if I need to, now give me one last hug," both smiled at her and sandwiched her, Alice also giving her a squeeze as well, "be good boys, and Alice I expect you to keep them in line," she giggled, "of course," she smiled and watched them get on the train before grabbing her portkey necklace, she was going to miss them terribly.

They easily found an empty compartment and relaxed, Aurora sliding out from Harry's skin to survey the area, they felt the train lurch to a start and Draco sighed, "never thought I'd be back on this train," the raven chuckled and kissed his nose, "that's because technically we're already finished our 7th year at home, Alice do you like the train?"

"It's cool and not as crowded as the trains back home, thou something tells me our compartment will be not as roomy soon," as she said that she crawled into her papas lap, Aurora following to wrap herself around the little girl lightly, "I'm so glad I put that featherweight charm on you Aurora, 5 ft. of basilisk would probably be pretty heavy," Draco chuckled and frowned as someone knocked on the door, "who is it?"

"Santa Clause...It's Blaise, Theo and Pansy you dolt," Draco groaned and Nook let out a chirp, Harry gave him a small smile before flicking the door open with his magic, the three Slytherins blinked at the scene before coming in, the three sitting on Draco's side, "Aww no one will sit next to me," Harry said with a pout making Draco snort, "doesn't help with the giant basilisk dear," the raven stuck his tongue out to the blonde who did so back, "uh Draco are you ok? We haven't seen you since Christmas hols and all of a sudden your friends with Potter?" Alice giggled and pet Aurora's head. "Well you know how I didn't want the mark?" the three nodded and he continued, "well I had heard that Harry here had disappeared and no one could find him, I wished I could do that and I somehow apparated to where Harry was, we got to know each other and became friends and then we went under a time dome to train for a few years and we became a lot more..." he flashed the bonding ring and they looked to the raven who had the matching one, "well I'm glad you finally put all that hate you had for each other and put it into something positive," Blaise said with a grin.

"So how long were you under the dome for? Cause I'm seeing a miniature female Draco with Harry's eyes that's being squished by a snake," Alice laughed her hair going from blonde to light pink then back again, "last summer I ran from my relatives house, right into another village that had just been struck by D.E.s I found this little one all alone so I adopted her, she's a metamorphagus so she likes to look like both of us," she smiled at the three before changing herself to a miniature Pansy who let out a giggle before she changed back, "she's adorable, I'm Pansy, this is Theo, and that is Blaise," Alice got up not even caring that Aurora was on her, Harry rolled his eyes and unraveled the snake putting her on the side of the seat, "I'm Alice Potter-Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you," she turned to Draco who opened his arms knowingly and she sat on his lap, "nooo, my own daughter is against me, all I have left is Aurora and Nook," the raccoon, if knowing what they were saying, jumped off his shoulder into Alice's lap and he let out a fake sniffle his eyes going all watery and the blonde groaned, "don't do that, Lords do not do that, go talk to your snakes while I catchup with my friends," Harry pouted once more before letting out a few hisses, another snake with two heads each on opposite ends came out and the four talked in quiet hisses while Draco and the Slytherins caught up, Draco making sure he didn't give away much information on where he lived while Alice fell asleep against his chest.

The bell rang to signal they had 5 minutes till they arrived in Hogsmede and they changed into their school cloaks they watched as both snakes slithered into the raven's skin turning into tattoos, Alice whined as she was jolted from her sleep, "come on little Red, this wolf needs you," she smiled sleepily putting on her mother's red cloak, they had gotten it embroidered so there was the coven crest on the back as well as a raven, a wolf, and a white fox, he picked her up giving her a piggy back ride while Nook chirred and chirped looking around, Draco spotted Granger and Weasley and pointed them out to Harry who smiled, "Hello Harry," he looked down to see a smiling Luna and he smiled back, "hello Luna, lovely night isn't it?"  
"Yes it is perfect for the wolf and riding hood to make their appearance," she gave him a quick hug before skipping off, the raven was pulled into a carriage with the Slytherins and Draco gave him a peck, "sorry I neglected you on the train,"

"Don't worry, I haven't had a good conversation with the three since Aurora had her snakes and I know there was much to catch up with your friends," he gave the blonde a short kiss and Pansy giggled at them, "it's nice to see Draco so happy, thank you for giving it to him Harry,"

"Oh I gave him much more then happiness Pansy," he said with a feral smirk, it went away thou when Draco hit him upside the head, "don't listen to the idiot," Blaise laughed and pet Harry on the shoulder, "So I heard you got a nasty scar during the summer, can I see?" he lifted up his hair and the three hissed at it, "what the fuck did that?!" Theo asked slightly horrified at it, "language, there is a 6 year old here," Harry chided, "and if you must know stag antlers aren't the best thing to have near your face,"

"We go hunting a lot in our animagous forms and they wanted a challenge so they went after a huge stag with really big sharp antlers, that is the result of not paying attention,"

"Are you blind?" Pansy asked and he shook his head putting down his fringe that covered that side of his face, "my vision was slightly fuzzy, but it was nothing a phoenix tear could fix," they got out of the carriage as it stopped and they got out, Harry, Draco and Alice thou were the last and when everyone went into the Great Hall they waited.

Dumbledore was just about to announce for the feast to begin when we stopped as a little girl came into the Hall with a red cloak, a raccoon on her shoulder, the students started whispering, but soon hushed as Dumbledore went to speak, "Are you a late first year?" she shook her head with a small smile and he frowned, she looked familiar..."then why are you here and what is your name?" she bowed slightly before speaking in a clear voice for the whole hall to here, "my name is Alice Lillian Potter-Malfoy and I'm here because the big bad wolf told me to be here," she grinned at Dumbledore's eyes widened, students started whispering and Hermione's eyes went wide as she remembered the term 'big bad wolf', "Harry's here!" she whispered to Ron and Neville who looked around, the hall was dead silent as two people in black cloaks that hid their faces came in standing beside Alice, a raven flew through the window and landed on the taller one's shoulder, they took of their cloaks and the Hall gasped, Harry let out a devilish grin, "miss us?" Ron and Hermione went bug eyed at their best friend who used to be a scrawny unconfident little boy, but was now a devishly handsome man with broad shoulders and an air that screamed confidence, "Harry my boy it's great to see you again! Your training has done you good," Harry smirked, "Of course, it's great to be back, I look forward to this year," he picked up Alice and gave Draco a kiss making the Hall gasp again before both split to sit at their respected tables, Dumbledore announced the feast and everyone started eating, Hermione and Ron weren't thou, they just stared at their friend who was calmly eating, Alice on his lap as she ate from his plate as well, "what the hell mate?" Ron asked and he looked at both of them, "language Ron," Alice looked up at her papa and poked his chin, "you do know Sirius swears in front of me and so does Yin,"

"Well then I'll have to talk to them, little girls do not need to know those words," she sighed and went back to eating, "you look good Harry," he nodded at the bushy haired witch, "So do you Hermione, an adventure free year seems to have done you good," she smiled and hugged his side, "when did you become big brother, last time I saw you, you were my little brother," he chuckled and gave her a lazy smile, "I grew, and pushups help as well as running after Alice," the blonde giggled and fed some of the chicken to Nook, "mate growing this big isn't normal, you're taller than me now," Ron complained, "good food, less stress, regular sleep, I shot up because of it, now stop asking questions on how I got so tall and muscly and eat," Ron didn't need to be told twice as he started eating. Hermione kept glancing over to Harry who would either be eating and talking quietly with Alice, he looked so mature and the two actually looked like father and daughter, it was kind of uncomforting so see the boy she thought she knew so much about change so drastically.

After the feast they went back to the Griffindor common room, "hang on let me just put her to bed and then I'll be back down," they watched as he carried a complaining child to bed the raccoon following, "he's changed a lot hasn't he?" Neville asked and Hermione nodded, "his daughter is cute, " Ginny commented and a lot of people nodded and Ron frowned, "she looks like the spawn of Malfoy,"

"And if she was Ron?" they turned around to see Harry, his cloak was now off letting everyone see his tight dark jeans and form fitting black shirt with a silver phoenix, "please don't start forming rumors about my kid, anyone who does will have to see to me," he glared around the 6th and 7th grades before landing on Ron, "you know she's a kid I rescued from a death eater raid, she's been living with me since last summer and when Draco joined us she loved his hair so she changed hers," he sat on the couch and Hermione she could see some girls sigh as his shirt rode up slightly, he basically oozed sex which made her very uncomfortable, "you've changed mate," Seamus said and he raised a eyebrow, "of course, I had to, I've been training to defeat a mad man, did you guys really expect me to come back to Britain still scrawny and self-conscious?" he could see some embarrassed blushes and he shrugged, "the place I was living in had thousands of books on all types of magic so most of my time was spent studying them and practicing, when I had free time I would play with my kid or read up on Lord duties. Oh Ginny did your mum like the wolf skin I sent her?" the younger girl nodded, "she loves it, it hangs on the couch, she always wonders how you managed to kill a wolf,"  
"it was a half mad wolf, tried to attack Alice," he looked at a frowning Hermione and gave her a smile, "if he would of left us alone it'd be fine, I warned it, but nope, Hermione I don't kill creatures like that just because I can, I usually kill deer," he muttered the last part before running a hand through his hair, she spotted the end of a scar and frowned latching onto his wrist and brushing it back for everyone to see the thick scar, "Harry James Potter, what is this?" she asked in a dangerous growl, he gave her a blank look and pointed to his other cheek that had a fading scar, "bear when it attacked Draco and Alice," he pointed to the thick diagonal one, "a spooked stag with sharp antlers. Hermione its fine,"

"Fine? Fine?! You could have been blinded! Why in the world were you messing with a stag in the first place?!" she shrieked and he stood up shaking his hair back to his face, "because that's what happens Hermione, I was hungry, sue me, Remus and Sirius wanted a challenge and since I had already killed a bear before and got away with it, we thought why the hell not. Don't go yelling at me Mrs. Granger just because I started growing up without you all," he span around and stormed to the dorm rooms intent on reading and calming down. Alice looked at her father as he took off his shirt and pants, "papa they made you mad didn't they?"

"Of course, it's what human's do. Now what are you doing not asleep?" she gave him a look as she sat up hugging Nook, "I'm so used to the clean calm air, I'm kind of suffocating in this heavy magic polluted area," he pulled up his pj pants and sat next to her, she automatically crawled in his lap and he used his element of wind to clean the air around the bed, "better?" she nodded with a happy sigh, she stroked Aurora as she was still a tattoo, "you want them out?" she nodded and he hissed letting them know they could come out which they did leaving a tingly feeling in his body, he smiled as Aurora curled around his daughter's waist while Yin and Yang stole a pillow and slept on it, "let's hope schoolwork will be enough of a distraction from people,"

"Will we still go hunting?" she asked innocently and he grinned, "but of course, can't let all that teaching go to waste," he scratched to top of Aurora's head, _"hello beautiful, I hope being a tattoo isn't too bad," _

_"Not bad at all, it'll be fun to see what you humans do, thou I don't like that boy who called snakes slimy," _she sniffed haughtily making both people in the room giggle, _"I know you're not gorgeous, your smooth and cool, never slimy," _he accioed Alice's brush and brushed her hair as she hummed sleepily, "can I sit next to father tomorrow?" she asked with a yawn and he chuckled, "of course my little Red, but you will be with Remus and Sirius most of the day, so please be good," she nodded and kissed the top of Aurora's head, "of course Papa, I want to go running tomorrow during your last break thou, you and father are both registered, he hummed in agreement already missing the large amounts of physical activity, he heard footsteps come up the stairs and he was about to disillusion them when both crawled back into his skin not wanting to put up with humans, he just rolled his eyes at Alice who giggled before brushing her hair, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron came in but stopped as they saw the two, Alice half asleep and humming while Harry was brushing her hair, "papa maybe you should properly introduce everyone," she said in a misty tone that reminded him of Luna, he put down the brush and started braiding her long hair, "right, Alice this is Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron, guys this is Alice," the boys let out a awkward wave and she lightly laughed, "please don't mind me, go back to whatever boys do," she waved them off and Seamus let out a chuckle and sat on Harry bed, "So what did you do this summer Harry, Alice?" the little girl snuggled into the firm warm chest of her papa as he finished with her hair and went onto his own long hair, brushing it and braiding it, "nothing too exciting, worked on my garden, celebrated birthdays, swam, hunted a bit, did some shopping, study, go out,"

"So where are ya livin' now? I know the Potters were a rich family with a lot of properties," the raven smiled at the Irish boy, "if I told you I'd have no obliviate you afterwards, it's been a mini sanctuary and I don't want too many people knowing where it is yet,"

"It's in Switzerland isn't it?" Ron asked and Harry blinked at him, "no, Switzerland is filled with D.E. And the place is basically a rumor mill," Ron huffed and lay on his own bed, Neville looked up from his book, "you said something about gardening?" Harry nodded, "I grew so many flowers it was ridiculous, Draco kept yelling at me since every time he's go outside he was assaulted by humming birds," he snickered, "I also grew plants for potions, but that was mainly Draco's things," the teen snorted at this, "so how long has this thing with you and Malfoy been going on?" Harry chuckled tucking in Alice who was now asleep, Nook curled up next to her while her tiny rose quart dragon was curled around her ear, "well he came before Christmas, then we were put into a time dome, so around 6 years and a few months? By the time the dome fell we had been going out for a while and we ended up being bonded," he shook his head with a fond little smile, "you married the snake?"

"Last time I checked he was human Ron," the other three chuckled at this and Ron went red, "but he's been a dick to you for so long, don't you remember? He's a Death Eater in training," Harry shook his head, "all that crap that happen through the years was a mask his father made, it wasn't who he really is, and also he mainly fought with me because he was trying to get my attention, you know how little boys pull the pigtails of girls they like? Hexes were his way of showing it. Also he's not a D.E. in training, I've been living with him for a while, he could of easily cast a cutting curse to my neck or poisoned my food or even sell out where our house was, but he didn't, instead he became my partner and treats Alice like a princess and Sirius and Remus like good friends or uncles, so don't tell me stuff about the guy I've been dating for 6 years Ron," he stretched and let out a yawn, Aurora curling around his chest while Yin and Yang curled around his arm, "how did they get the tattoos to move so freely?" Harry gave Dean a grin, "what if I told you that these are real snakes?"

"No way, prove it," Seamus said with a grin, "you guys would freak,"

"Promise we won't, as long as they won't bite us or eat us," he looked down at Aurora who removed herself from his skin and curled around the frame of the bed, "Harry that's a basilisk,"

"No freaking, she won't petrify or bite anyone," Ron frowned and looked away from the snake to his best friend, "how do you know?"

"I'm a parseltongue, now I think sleeping is in order, I'm buggered," he let Yin and Yang come out and they went back to the pillow that was at the end of the bed, Aurora joining them, everyone said goodnight and fell asleep easily.

* * *

There back at school oh no. Next chapter is going to be a long one, so forewarning for that.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to the long chapter. I dont really know why I made it so long, I just didn't really know where to stop it. This stories almost over I think, it's going to be a relief when it's ended thou I still have to write out all the small cuts, which will be fun. I am also writing another story so let's hope that one is liked as well when I start posting it.  
**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, damn it you guys always have to remind me!**

* * *

**Little Red  
****Chapter 12**

"Papa wake up wake up," Alice said jumping on the bed, "Papa come on I wanna say hi to Moony," the teen yawned and got up, on automatic he got dressed into his school uniform and cloak, Aurora and Yin Yang went back into his skin and Alice bounced in excitement, already dressed and ready to go with her tiara, she wore jean shorts and a black shirt with a umbreon on it, her sneakers were already on as well, the only thing that wasn't done was her hair, they left the lion's den, barely anyone away at the moment and went down to the Hall, Draco stopped them with his little group and tutted, "can't even last a day without me," he huffed straighten out his loved before waving his wand so his hair was brushed, glossy and in its long braid and quickly did it for Alice who was bouncing around saying hello to everyone, he managed to spell her hair into two side ponytails, "thanks father, papa wouldn't wake up," the raven grumbled and yawned, "everyone was on my butt about everything,"

"Poor wolf, do you want me to kiss it better?" that woke the raven up and he gave a feral grin looping his arm around the small waist pulling him in close, "only if I get to eat you afterwards," he chuckled at the small blush and kissed his partner before letting go feeling in a much better mood, "come on Alice let's say hi to Moony and Padfoot," she skipped a head with the raven behind her and Draco looked at the two stunned, "seems all he needed was a bit of you to wake him up," Pansy joked and he chuckled, "he's usually good in the morning, but I guess the change put him in a foul mood," he shrugged and they went to the Hall for breakfast easily spotting Harry and Alice leaning against the Head table chatting to the two professors, even Severus added in a few things or two as he ate his breakfast he felt someone sit on his lap and someone pressed against his side, "Alice, Harry, why aren't you sitting at the lion's table,"

"It's boring and everyone keeps staring at me, oh and the girls keep sighing at me, creepy, glad I didn't marry one," he said fixing himself a plate, Alice stealing bites off both theirs and feeding some to Nook and Rosie, "so Potter going to join the quitditch team?" Blaise asked and Theo joined in, "oh man if he joins we'll never have a chance,"

"Don't worry I'm not, it'd be consider extreme cheating if I did," Pansy looked interested, "oh why's that?"

"He can easily change air currents to whatever he likes," Draco said before sipping his juice giving it to Alice when she reached for it, "Really? That'd be so cool to see, if you were on our team that is, nothing's wrong with a bit of a boost," Blaise said with a chuckle, "yeah I know, but I don't feel like playing, I have much better things to do than get battered up,"

"Don't you mean people?" Pansy asked slyly, Draco immediately covered up Alice's ears and glared at the grinning woman, "Pansy, 6 year old daughter, don't want her knowing all about my sex life,"

"Aurora already talked to her about sex when she asked where did the eggs in the nest came from," Harry pointed out and Draco gave him a look which earned a chuckle and a kiss, "father please let go of my ears, the seashells are pressing against my head," he released her and made sure there were no cuts before going back to breakfast, "you know kid it would be much easier to have your own plate of food then stealing it off Draco's and Potter's,"

"Please just call me Harry, you're Draco's friends so it'd be nice that we weren't so formal," the group nodded and Alice stole a pancake fully enjoying it while Nook stole chunks, "it's fun to take it off their plates especially when it's a new place with new people, if Papa and father are eating it, then there plates are safe, they do checks before eating," Theo looked impressed, "you've got a Slytherin or Ravenclaw in the making,"

"As long as she doesn't turn into a Hufflepuff of Griffendor I'm fine with it," Harry shrugged making the group pause, "what?"

"You don't want your kid being in your house?"

"Nope, I'd appreciate her in a house with reliable snakes or logical ravens then soft badgers and lions that can turn on you at a moments notice,"

"Doesn't help that his favorite animals are ravens and snakes," Alice piped up Theo grinned, "really?" Harry pulled up his sleeve so they could see Aurora who nodded her head, "smart creatures and know how to hold a good conversation."

Breakfast was filled with small talk and Severus handed the Slytherin's their timetables and McGonagall handed Harry's his, next thing the Slytherin knew, Harry had a sad look as he looked at the professor, "I'm sorry professor, you didn't have to walk over and give it to me, I could of walked over, it's just that I've been in isolation for so long..." the old professor's heart melted as she looked at those sad green eyes and she petted his shoulder, "it's no problem Mr. Potter, I understand that my lions have been a bit over excited with you back and I'm happy the Slytherin's have gotten over the hostility and let you sit with them while they calm down. I expect you thou to do well in your classes," he gave her a small smile, "thank you professor, I will make you proud," she smiled at this before heading back to the head table, Pansy looked at him with a confused face, "what the hell was that?" the sadness was immediately wiped from his face and he gave a chuckle, "protection if you will, if the lions mess with me and I get angry I can blame it on the fact that I've been isolated and they keep bothering, she just witnessed how sad I am to be away from my house, she still thinks of me as a scared little boy," there was a calculating gleam in his eye and the woman was impressed, "good thinking, now let's compare timetables!" she said with a small giggle as the 5 spread out there timetables, Harry found out he had most of his classes with most of the group while CoMC he had with Blaise , "I can't believe you're taking art," Blaise chuckled at Harry who gave him a look, "he's actually quite good at it," Alice piped up eating a muffin, "he's made jewelry and combs using deer antlers," the bell signaled 10 minutes till class and they got up stuffing their time tables into their bags, Harry and Draco gave Alice a kiss on the cheek before she skipped off to the head table where Remus and Sirius was, first class of the day, Potions, joy.

Draco had finally finished his last class and with a groan went in look for his lover and probably Alice, "good afternoon Draco," he turned to look to see a smiling Sirius, "afternoon Sirius, have you seen that pesky godchild of yours?" the man thought for a second tapping his lip, "a hour ago he picked up Alice, I think they were talking about going for a run,"

"Thanks, I'll see you at dinner," the man nodded shooing off the teen who took off to go outside, as he walked through the halls, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville stopped him, "can I help you?"

"Actually you can, do you know where Harry is?" Draco raised a eyebrow at the bushy haired witch and fiddled with his cuff, "and if I do know where he is? Why do you need him?"

"I wanted to talk to him about homework, he'll probably need some help with it," he sighed knowing it was a lie, "follow me, Sirius said he's running," the group of lions followed after him as he went outside to the warm sunshine, he sniffed the air trying to locate his mate, "what the blazes is he do- ow," Ron grumbled as Neville elbowed him in the ribs, Draco stopped, a small smiled spreading on his lips as he walked to a large expanse of green grass, "I don't see him at all!" Ron complained, "wait," Draco snapped, light barks were heard and he put down his bag and tugged of his heavy school cloak, the barks getting louder, a small white wolf pup sprinted to them a large black wolf chasing her, the pup ran behind Draco changing into Alice who was laughing, the black wolf tripped on something and rolled to a stop, "you really aren't graceful,"

"shuddup," Harry pouted as he changed back, "rocks are out to get me," Alice laughed and Harry got up brushing himself, "so what were you two playing,"

"tag" Alice said with a grin and Harry pulled Draco close to him giving him a kiss, "and your now it," both laughed and ran off and Draco looked shocked, "is he always like this?" Ginny asked her eyes wide, Draco shrugged and chased after them pouncing on Harry, the game ended and Harry looked up from his bangs at the four Gryffindor's, "so what can I do for you today?" he asked with a puff stretching out on the grass, "How were your classes?" Ginny asked sitting on the ground, "fine...why do you ask?" eyeing them wearily, "we were just wondering how you were, you seemed pretty distant today," Hermione said quietly sitting next to Ginny, the boys following, Harry sighed and Draco ran his thin fingers through the loose black strands, "you have to understand you guys, I have been in a quiet, calm, and very peaceful environment for more then 6 years basically, if I ever got frustrated I could duel Remus, Sirius, or even Haku if I needed a challenge or I could portkey to the mountains and just run, I was constantly near the two people who could calm me down and now I'm in a place where I'm constantly sitting surrounded by noisy people who are trying to poke their nose in everything, it's agitating," the blonde gave the raven a withering look and kissed his forehead, "it doesn't help that the air around here is polluted with so much magic and anger, it's suffocating for us, especially for Alice," Draco said quietly and they felt a burst of gentle wind cleaning the pollution, Hermione took a deep breath, she felt lighter all of a sudden, "what was that?" Alice looked up, she was exhausted so her hair and eyes turned back to blank white, "papa cleaned the air," Ron blinked, "well if he can do that why doesn't he do that all the time?"

"It takes too much power to clean such a heavy place, where we live there are purity stones surrounding the house, we also have a phoenix who cleans the air and it helps we live surrounded by muggles," Harry replied rubbing his eyes, Alice let out a chirp like noise from the back of her throat, Draco replied with his own while Harry let out a rumble before sitting up with a stretch, Alice sat up to, Hermione noticed how wiped out she looked and frowned at this, "my little Red," Harry mumbled kissing her forehead before taking a deep breath and getting up picking her up as well, "she's tired from playing, so I'm going to let her nap, I'll see you guys later 'kay?" they watched as the three walked away wondering what exactly happened to their best friend over the time they hadn't seen him.

Everything was going fine till Halloween, Harry Draco and Alice had fallen into a routine of waking up early to meet each other before going to breakfast usually sitting at separate tables, they would then go to classes, Alice staying with Sirius and Remus where Harry would pick her up and spend some time with her running or much to the students entertainment they would play dress up, it had happen a few times where they would walk through the halls in elegant dresses talking about fairy tales, a few times Luna joining them, she had become a good friend to Alice since both had Seer blood, people still thou talked about them and constantly bothered them, slowly the three became weary of it all.

Halloween was when it all went down, Harry and Draco had just arrived to the great hall for lunch and waited for Alice and the raven's godfathers the air full of excitement about the fact that it was Halloween, they were also in a pretty good mood, but that all disappeared when everyone in the whole hall heard the high pitch scream of a little girl, there was a second of silence before the sound went again, Harry and Draco both jumped out of their spots, a few students screamed as a large 5ft basilisk came out of the raven's shirt before turning into a large wolf barreling down the hallway a white fox following quickly behind, they followed the scent of vanilla and Draco froze at what they saw, two large older girls hovering above Alice wands in their hands, blood covered Alice's face and her pale blonde hair that started tinting green as she let small little screams that sounded like a dying bird, Harry saw red and growled low, the two girls froze as they saw them, but didn't get a chance to attack a pulse of magic hit them causing them to go stiff, a wandless, wordless body binding spell, Harry growled at them before rushing to his little girl, changing back human he cut a small cut on his finger with his nail putting it up to her lips, "Alice, drink," he commanded sighing in relief as she did as she was told, her hair going from sickly green to a deep bloodied red, the idiots had used a powerful stunner on her making her hit her head that quickly healed with the help of her papa's blood, the cut soon closed over and she whimpered, "suffocating papa," he growled and changed back into a wolf licking off some of the blood, Aurora wrapped herself around the small girl hissing quietly to calm her down, Harry let out a small growl and she nodded getting on his back whimpering slightly, Draco gave him a look still in his fox form and Harry nodded, they needed a break from wizards, grabbing both girls from the edges of their robes, they dangled helplessly from his teeth and they went back to the Great Hall where everyone was still frozen at what had happened, they jumped again as came back, Hermione and Ginny flinching at the pure rage glowing eyes, Draco's was also molten silver in rage at what had happened, Harry walked straight up to the head table dropping the two bodies from his mouth letting out a growl to the head master, McGonagall gasped, "Mr. Potter don't tell me you ki..." the black wolf letting out a bark and a growl before huffing, "I believe Mr. Potter is telling us that he didn't kill the dunderheads thou they deserve it," he nodded once grabbing Alice gently with his teeth making sure not to get Aurora and gently put her down, students gasped as the girl's once nice clean jeans and top where now covered in blood she let out a wheezing cough, "papa," she whispered and he let out a whine kneeling down to let her back on, Draco also letting a low whine rushing over to her side to help her back up and giving her a small lick, the teachers paled, "Mr. Potter we must take her to see Poppy," Harry growled and glared at the Headmaster, "Mr. Potter we need to find out what is wrong with her," he demanded grabbing his wand out of his robes and Severus paled slightly, "Headmaster I don't think that's a good idea," the old man only spared a glance at him before throwing a body bind to the growling wolf which was deflected as large raven wings shielded him, the man blinked as the wings flapped in agitation, letting out several angry barks he ran out of the hall Draco following quickly, "I told you that wasn't a good idea Albus, his creature has now recognized you as a threat, I'm shocked your even alive," he mumbled sipping his tea, Minerva frowned at him and noticed a nervous looking Hermione come up to them, "what in the world was that about?" she asked in a harsh tone and the headmaster sighed, "this will be discussed in my office, Severus, Minerva, take the girls with you, Ms. Granger follow me also," the four left levitating the still body bound girls to the man's office.

"Will someone explain to me why Harry rushed out? He would never do that especially when his Alice is looking like that!" the bushy haired witch stated and the old man sighed falling into his chair, Minerva conjuring herself her own chair while Severus and Hermione stood, "Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tried to cast a body bind on Mr. Potter," Minerva stated in a slightly grave voice, Hermione huffed, "well that was stupid, of course Harry wouldn't of stayed if you did that, he's been getting more and more agitated as the year has gone on, this afternoon most likely managed to make him snap," she stated and waved her wand at the two body bound teens, "what did you do to Alice?" the two girls squeaked as they saw the fury in her eyes, "she was singing and it got on our nerves, we asked her to stop but she refused and we got so mad," McGonagall looked aghast at the two girls, both from Griffindor, "you punished a little 6 year old girl?! What spells did you use?"

"Just a stunner thou I think it may have been a bit too powerful since we made her flung over to the wall, it was grating on out nerves professor! She's constantly singing or humming," Severus and the headmaster frowned, "well why did she look like she was dying, she couldn't of been dying from blood loss," Hermione remembered the few conversations she had had with Harry and Alice and snapped her fingers, "Harry would of immediately healed her wounds using his blood since it has the property of healing because of his inheritance, and I think I know the reason why Alice looks like she's dying," she paused as she looked around the room at the professors, "Alice and Harry have told me countless times how they had a phoenix which taught Alice songs including a purification song, that was probably what she was singing, she does so constantly," Dumbledore frowned, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Sir all three of them are more aware of auras, scents, magic, everything, the first few days Alice was complaining about the magic here being too heavy and it felt like she was suffocating, my guesses are she was singing it because being here for so long was making the feeling worse making her actually sick and suffocating," eyes widened at this and Minerva gulped, "where do you think they went?"

"The forest," Severus replied making heads whip over to him, "the only place filled with more natural magic would be the forest at the moment or they may have gone to their hide out again, in a wolf's position almost hurting him as well as students of this school hurting his pup he would of torn the people apart before running to hide his pup and lover making sure they wouldn't get hurt again," the potion master stated all of them looked down in thought, what would happen if Harry disappeared again, but this time refused to come back?

The rest of classes were cancelled and teachers were gathered and told that no one should be allowed outside at the moment and if they saw Harry, Draco, or Alice not to touch them or even think of pulling out their wands, they didn't hear anything from the teen for a week, it had gone from a clear day to a powerful electrical storm by that evening everyone could feel that it wasn't a natural one since the lightning was too close to the castle, McGonagall looked out the window at the dark skies and saw small figures walk out of the forest, her heart stopped as she thought they were Death Eaters, but noticed they were only 3, one being tinier then the rest, she rushed to Dumbledore's office, "what is it Minerva?" he asked with a sigh, "the three are back from the forest," that was all that needed to be said and both rushed to the front entrance where Harry, Draco, and Alice were just walking through, the deputy headmistress sighed in relief, "professors, I'm sorry that we left for so long, we didn't realize how bad our conditions were, I apologize if we caused anyone worry," he gave a glance to Minerva as she looked them over, Harry looked as powerful and dominating as he did when he had first came, she had noticed how it was slowly being sapped from him, but now both teens looked healthy as ever, little Alice thou was looking around wearily, she looked better then when she left, but now she was guarded more aware of her surrounding, it hurt the professors heart to not see her so sweet and open as she was, "it is alright Harry my boy, are you feeling better? Where did you stay?" she saw the twitch of irritation as he called him 'boy' he took a deep breath and gently let it out, "the centaurs let us stay at their camp for the days we were gone, my pack feel much better thou I have to ask for a few things so this won't get as out of hand as it did," the headmistress nodded, she could already see that the headmaster was going to refuse the notion, but she didn't want to see any of this happen again, "what do you need Mr. Potter,"

"We need our own rooms, a reason this got out of hand is because our bond was being strained causing the dominate, me, much stress because most of the time I wasn't there to keep my mate safe. Also Alice gets to bring one of her pets, I will take back her raccoon back to our home, but I'm bringing another back, her rose quart dragon is still too young to protect her against most attackers," McGonagall nodded, "what do you suggest?"

"I was going to suggest the hydra or Cerberus we had, but they snap easy and the hydra is far too big, I was also going to suggest the water dragon and sea nymph we have at home, but they'd die from all this suffocating magic," he lay his palm flat and Aurora's head slipped through his sleeve looking around wearily, "one of her children, they are at home and will be perfect so none of this happens again, Alice informed me that she was alone because my godfathers were a bit too busy, I want her to be able to walk the halls of the supposable safest school in Britain without worry that she'll get ambushed," the headmaster stepped in, "Harry you can't expect me to let a basilisk into our school," he raised a eyebrow,

"and why not? You let a 60ft one roam the halls 50 years ago as well as in my 2nd year, these aren't common ones if you haven't noticed, they petrify when their masters are in danger and a single bite will kill you in less than a minute, I think the perfect protection for someone as valuable as Alice," he looked over to Draco who nodded looking as poised as a pureblood should be, Alice right next to him holding his robe her hair as black as his while her eyes were silver, "I understand your worry for Alice Harry, but it's dangerous to the other students,"

"How? Harry has been carrying one around since he got here?" Draco said earning a growl from the raven, "Draco I'm handling this," he nodded and sealed his lips, "Dumbledore if I can't give her a small shadow basilisk I'll be forced to give her the Cerberus, actually I like that idea better, you've trained him haven't you Alice?"

"Of course papa," she answered her eyes resting on her strong father-figure, he was her pillar of strength and did whatever he could to protect her, "Dumbledore if you don't agree to these terms we'll go back home, we've already been home schooled and we can easily do it again for our last year," the old man sighed, "ok, I assume the Cerberus is smaller than the one in your first year?"

"He's as big as a large dog, his growth has now slowed and he won't get too big by the time this war is over which will be..."

"Very soon," Alice replied and they looked at the two in shock, "you know when the war will end?"

"Yes," Alice stated simply to McGonagall, "which side will win?" Dumbledore asked hopeful that it would be the light side, she looked at him eyes bleeding into red, "neither," she stated,

"Alice that is enough, you know not to give too much of the future," she nodded, "of course father, may I call Haku to tell him I need Hades?" he nodded and they watched as she pulled out her shell mirror opening it a bubbly voice floating out, "Alice, we have missed you, has the air gotten better?"

"Thanks to you yes Haku, I need you to do me a favor," there was a light laugh, "you never have to ask for a favor Alice, we are friends we will do as you wish to keep you safe," McGonagall watched as a small smile lit her face, who was this voice? "I need you to get Serenity to send over Hades Shade, she will have to bring back Nook to the house,"

"Of course, Chihiro is already swimming up from our nest to tell Narcissa, how is master Harry, did he drink all of the potion?"

"Yes, he's glaring at you for giving it to him, but he and Draco feel so much better thank you Haku, I would suggest you visit with Chihiro, but the air is too polluted,"  
"we understand don't worry, I know Hades will protect you thou we can't, I must go it seems a shark has come into our lake and you know how much I love shark, Serenity should be there momentarily,"

"Of course Haku, happy eating," the connection was turned off and the little girl put the mirror in her pocket, "who was that Harry?" Dumbledore asked and the raven raised a eyebrow, "the water dragon, he's rather fond of Alice and gave her a present, he also helped me this week since I was losing control," there was a flash of fire and Serenity appeared trilling happily as she saw the three, Hades sniffed around, no one noticing that the collar he wore looked like a snake, "Serenity," Alice laughed letting the phoenix trill on her shoulder rubbing her face against the smooth cheek, the little girl let out a little trill from the back of her throat before Harry hissed gently taking Serenity from her shoulder, "I'm sorry lovely, but now is not the time to teach her a new song, you can do so later I promise, go take Nook home and look after the house please?" the phoenix let out a mournful trill nuzzling his face and going to Draco to nuzzle him before disappearing, Hades immediately sat by Alice's side rigid and alert, "there are a set of room Mr. Potter next to professor Lupin's and Black's room, I will show you to them so Dumbledore can get on with his work," Harry bowed his head before lifting it up, "of course professor, Headmaster, good day," the small group followed the Scottish woman leaving the headmaster behind.

The students were shocked the next day as they spotted Draco, Harry and Alice sitting at Slytherin table, Pansy and Blaise had to give a little smile as they watched Harry silently cast detection charms on their food and drink before they ate, "it's good to see you back," Pansy stated filling her plate with food and the other two nodded, "we would of been back earlier but other things were needed to be done," Blaise raised a eyebrow and Draco covered Alice's ears, "no sex for more or less 2 months, no good for us," Pansy snorted and both teens let out chuckles as Draco uncovered her ears, "so what's up with the very intimidating looking Cerberus?" Theo asked pointing to the sharp looking Cerberus that lay next to Alice, "that is Alice's guard dog, she wanted more protection,"

"So you bought her a Cerberus? Man can I start dating you? I would really like a nudu," Draco chuckled at the dark skinned Italian's statement, "as much as I would love to see if you taste as delicious as you look, I'd rather not have Draco skin me alive and also your dating Pansy," he purred giving both teen a half lidded look and both groaned, Pansy hitting the Dark skinned teen's arm who then chuckled giving her a kiss, it wasn't his fault Harry could seriously be sexy some times, "we could always add a few more to the coven, they has been my best friends since I was little, don't worry Pansy, Theo, Blaise we would let you live in our house if you wanted, but I think two in a relationship is enough," Alice looked up from the pancake she took of Draco's plate and nibbled at it thoughtfully, "three dad's would be interesting, but I think two is fine," she hummed looking at Blaise dead in the eye, her skin turning into a light creamy brown while her hair was still short and black and eyes still silver, but it soon reverted back to the regular long blonde, pale skin, and emerald eyes "are we really casually discussing this while eating breakfast?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and Theo perked up, "you'd let us live with you? It'd be nice to get away from my father," the teen mumbled and Harry sipped his tea handing one to Alice after checking it, "death eaters wont survive by New Years and considering Remus will be moving out with Sirius to their little cottage on the mountain we'll have a extra room or we could move," Alice made a whining noise at the thought of moving, "I only kid little Red I wouldn't dare move away from there," he kissed her head before looking at Theo, "we have a library which covers the whole second floor, I can ask the elves to make a room up there just for you, Pansy can join us if she wants," both teens nodded and he gave them a small smile and Draco grinned, "will we be going home for Christmas?" the looked down at Alice and she nodded, "we'll have to be back by New Years the lumberjack is sharpening his axe and will be sending out his hunters and sniffer dogs," the three Slytherin's looked confused for a second before understanding paling slightly. "It'll be fine," Harry waved them off and Blaise let out a chuckle, "what would my mother think if she hears that I'm dating Lord to two houses as well as the heir to another, oh well," he shrugged and Draco smirked, "don't get any ideas Zabini, he's mine, now shall we go to classes?" they nodded and got up, "Hades, Shade, guard her," the Cerberus nodded and a small hiss was heard, the large dog was right by her side as they walked to Sirius and Remus who they had visited last night to tell them they were fine, Harry couldn't actually wait till holidays, it was going to be a big one this year.

* * *

I was so tempted to actually make it a threeway relationship with Blaise, but I suck at making them, especially when it comes to a sex scene, so no threeways for you guys.


End file.
